<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found Family, Family Found by the_impatient_panda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486534">Found Family, Family Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda'>the_impatient_panda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Defiance (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3rd Season Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nolan is a Mess, Romance, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Season 3 doesn't end in moaning and weeping because...SURPRISE! Doc has a daughter. And she's every bit as determined as her mother, just slightly less cynical. </p><p>WARNING:INCOMPLETE You've got fairly fleshed out and polished all the way to scenes that are little more than notes. Beginning and middle are solid, ending is mostly just notes. Ran outta steam, sorry! Love it or hate it at your own risk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanda Rosewater/Meh Yewll, Joshua Nolan/Amanda Rosewater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amanda tried to ignore how few people came in the door of the NeedWant and focus on the hot dinner Shirley had set in front of her. The latest survey from the mines was as dismal as before: there was no way through. The last extra money in the treasury she had access to was used up purchasing new drill bits from California, and those had broken just like the other. Shattered against whatever the stone melted into when the ship below their city was destroyed. The dumplings were more plentiful than the meat in her stew, but at least it was seasoned properly and not burned on the bottom. Everyone who could flee the dying town had before the snow set it, and those left were either those with nowhere to go or no way to get there or the few struggling to help keep things together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any good news today?” Shirley asked as she sidled up, wiping the table with the cloth that was always at her belt as she did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No bad news,” Amanda countered with a shrug. “Or at least none we weren’t expecting, which is almost good news.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...maybe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll figure it out, Shirely. We always have before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We always had the mines before, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither needed to mention what was here before the mines were discovered, which was nothing. And nothing was quickly what this town was becoming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re still in the black, but its a close thing,” the manager said in a lower voice. “And only because the other cafe closed and the few who still want a hot meal they don’t have to cook themselves come here for it now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When is Raphael leaving?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Left yesterday on the land coach.” Guilty look. “Asked me not to tell you until they were gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s only lookin’ after his kin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“School’s closed, with no teacher, an’ the streets not as safe as they once were. Being prosperous is dangerous in this town. Or even well off. I still think-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not hiring armed guards to protect the NeedWant. Once we start that, people will lose all faith in the Lawkeeper and myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our Lawkeeper is a fine lady, and so are you. But needs must-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Shirley.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Leaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opens, and its a new face. Indogene who, against all odds, is paler than Doc and with slightly more delicate features. There is something familiar about her eyes. The Indogene pulled her scarf loose and sighed, looking about curiously. Spotting Shirley at the bar, she walked over and asked, “Not that I’m usually opposed to it, but do you have beds for sleeping without the sex? There didn’t look to be a hostel or boarding house open that I could see...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shirley glanced at Amanda, who nodded. “Yes, we do. Its small, just a cot an’ a clothes chest. Meals are extra.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will this get me a few days in?” A stack of scrip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Shirley counts it. “A week, and meals included. Also, a few visits on the house from any of our lads or ladies. If you run short, I’ll let you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you will.” Still smiling slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda wipes her mouth and stands up, approaching with her usual smile. “Hello. I’m Amanda Rosewater, I’m the Mayor of this city.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kat Marillion,” the newcomer replied, extending her hand. Amanda shook it, and took a seat next to her at the bar. “Is it always this quiet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lately, yes,” Amanda admitted with a shrug. “We’ve lost a lot of our usual patrons to the weather and the mines closing. If you don’t mind me saying so, I’m very curious about why you’re in Defiance. We don’t get many visitors this time of year, and even less so now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking for someone,” Kat admitted with a shrug. “A...family member. I haven’t heard that they’re here specifically, but I was hoping someone here might be able to point me in the right direction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat pulls out a picture. It's of Lev, but Amand has never seen it before. “I’m hoping someone here will know who this is, and where to find her wife.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’m sorry, I can’t help you. Doc Yewll is an Indogene in the city, she might be able to tell you who to talk among the other indogene’s in town. Or even know who it is herself. She’s got quite a few contacts outside of our small town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctors have to. It's the only way we can keep up with the latest diseases and their possible cures.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We?” Hopeful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am a doctor too, a surgeon by training. Most of my work has been in Brazil and New Mexico.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s VC territory.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, which makes sense as I am Votan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that is true. I’m surprised they would let a surgeon just leave, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The VC does not rule its territory by force. Humans aren’t always treated as they should be, and there are some places that they are outright unwelcome. But, any citizen of the VC may come and go as they choose. Providing, of course, they are not breaking any laws.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to come off as judgemental.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright.” A slight smile. “Do you think I might meet this Doctor Yewll tonight, or is it too late for visitors?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, the Doc is always open. Are you sure you want to brave the cold again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am.” Snugging her scarf about her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a fairly short walk. They arrive to find the lights on and shouts coming from inside. The Doctor has one man on the surgery table, and another on the bench. A third is standing over the one on the bench, putting pressure on a spurting wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doc?” Amanda, sounding worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m busy!” Doc is hurriedly working over the one on the operating table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat leaps into action, misting over her hands with the clean-all and saying, “What do you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s a doctor!” Amanda, tying a tourniquet above the spurting wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Can you see the tear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close it up. I’ve got a finger up an artery to keep him bleeding out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No clamps?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suspect they were stolen by a light fingered patient hoping to make a quick buck. They were made of titanium alloy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ouch.” Doing as asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now reattach here, and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch the vein on the right. I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amanda, did the bleeding stop?” Doc, eyes remaining on her helper’s work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almost.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, then I should have time to finish this off before I start on that one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know saberwolf pellets are all the rage in the south right now? You get a better price taking them there yourself, of course, but there’s a guy on the land coach will still pay pretty good scrip for a big one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You went out hunting saberwolves?” Amanda, incredulous to the third Irathiant. “How many of you were there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just the three, I suspect,” Meh replied with a snort. “At least they had the sense to pack a flash grenade. Scared off the pack before they were all disemboweled. With luck, they’ll live.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t they live?” Amanda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I don’t like wasting my time saving stupid people.” To Kat. “Do you know how to layer-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I can finish this out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Leaving for the one on the bench. “Let’s go, up on the other bed.” The two of them get the other Irathian up, and Meh gets to work. “So to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Merillion is looking for someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She has a picture, but she didn’t give me a name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And of course you can’t tell one indogene from another-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I can.” Tartly. “And I haven’t seen this one before. I would have remembered her, she was very pretty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think indogene’s are pretty?” Pausing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not the time, Doc.” Pointed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s never the time.” Straightening up. “Let’s get you a plasma drip and probably some fluids too. And if you don’t whine about sleeping on that bed, I’ll give you something for the pain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...thanks Doc.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. Save it for the girls, loverboy.” Turning around to Kat. “How’s yours doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All finished. Should I wake him up, or...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, just check his drip.” To Amanda. “They’ll live to be stupid another day. I suppose I’m still not getting paid for this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know the treasury is dry, Doc.” Quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was Pro bono,” Meh told Kat dryly. “Though if you ask nicely, she might comp you a night at the NeedWant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Kat replied with a shrug. “I was just happy to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re that kind of indogene.” Shaking her head. “Get out while you can, this isn’t the city for nice people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems nice enough to me so far.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give it time.” Finishing her clean up. “Amanda said you had something to show me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.” Pulling out the photograph. “Do you know her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh looks down at the photograph for just a second, flicks her eyes at the visiting indogene, then hands it back. “No, and I doubt the others will either. I’ll write down a few names and where to find them if you like wasting your time, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doc, you hardly looked at it.” Amanda, annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would it make you feel better if I gave it a second glance?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. She helped us, the least you can do is give her picture a decent look.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Taking the photograph a second time. Looking up at Kat, then back at the picture. “...who is she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...she’s your mother. Or aunt, maybe, but I’m going with mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda looks at Kat, who stiffens up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is my biological mother,” Kat finally admitted with a shrug. “She passed away before I was born. I do not know who my other parent is, as the data in the birth files was badly corrupted during the Pale Wars. That’s who I’m looking for. My mother’s wife.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still can’t help you, sorry.” More softly, a long look. “You look like you’re doing alright, though. Come in on your own roller, too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Nodding slowly. “My advice is to pack up and leave tomorrow. You won’t find anything here worth knowing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the advice, but I’d still like those names and where to find them.” Meh hesitates, then nods, and scribbles them down on a sheet of paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Handing it over. “If you don’t mind, I still have work to do tonight. Including mopping up a lot of blood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you find your way without me, Doctor Merillion?” Amanda, hanging back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and please just call me Kat. Thank you for your help tonight, Mayor Rosewater.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you for jumping in there. You might have helped save a life, right Doc?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, now please leave. Amanda won’t until she’s done with whatever it is she wants from me.” Getting out a mop and bucket and cleaning fluids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course Doctor Yewll. Would it be presumptuous of me to call on you again later this week?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can do whatever the hell you want, as long as you leave now.” Getting annoyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Amanda’s surprise, Kat smiles. “Very good. Goodnight.” And she’s gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doc!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Walking away, starting some other work. “She was pushing my buttons, alright?” Snorts to herself. “What do you want? I seriously still have work I need to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The medications you said we needed...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For customers who can no longer pay, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you can bargain for a lower price?” Quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Turning to look at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The NeedWant is going to pay for them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can the NeedWant afford that?” Brows raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For now, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...fine. Can I throw up a few free visits to sweeten the deal? Helping the poor and needy will only get you so far.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely, yes. Thanks, Doc.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me, I haven’t managed it yet.” Shrugging. “Now either pick up a mop or leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can mop for a-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda’s hailer goes off. It's Berlin. Trouble at the NeedWant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I can-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just go, I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me know about the medications.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, after everyone is asleep, Meh touches the back of her neck where the EGO used to be and sighs. “Lev...why the hell do we have a daughter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda wasn’t a huge fan of mornings, especially when the NeedWant took so much of her nights, but she still rolled from bed when the sun was just peeking over the horizon and dressed for the day. Downstairs, she found their visiting Doctor alone at a table with a sizable portion of eggs and toast in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please join me,” the Doctor offered when Amanda’s breakfast was brought out as well. “I would welcome the company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Settling in. “I wanted to apologize for Doctor Yewll last night. She’s....well, she’s always like that. But she’s an excellent Doctor, and she’s stuck with us for a long time. So...I hope you’ll forgive her-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Smiling again. “And you’re right, she is an excellent Doctor. You’re very lucky to have someone that skilled in such a small town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, we know.” Sighing. “So, big plans for the day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have my list, and a few other things I want to do. Meet your lawkeeper for one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Did something happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, a robbery.” Very serious. “She walked by and stole my breath away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes Amanda a minute to process that. “...oh! Well....good luck, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she single?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As far as I know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Smiling, scooping up the last bite. “Well, if you will excuse me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda salutes her with her cup, and the indogene leaves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Description of Kat asking around. No one has seen her mother, which she already knows because she’s found her mother. Doctor Yewll. Now to get her to fess up to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Berlin goes to see Doc Yewll to check up on the hunters, and find out where they attacked the Saberwolf pack. The pack might try to track back towards the town. Kat comes in, and immediately makes her interest known. Meh hides a smirk. Berlin leaves, and Kat obviously watches her go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy, tiger, she’s usually into human males.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what your favorite food is until you’ve tasted it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True.” Shrugging. “So, any luck today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I guess you’ll be leaving soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I actually think I’ll stick around here for a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have time, and you look like you could use some help. I’ll even rent a place to sleep from you, if you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not finding the NeedWant to your liking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, it's surprisingly clean and comfortable. But...noisy. Through most of the night.” Quirked smile. “Which might not be so bad if I was being noisy too, but...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TMI, thank you very much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda walks in. “Doc, did you- oh, hello Kat. I heard you met Berlin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your beautiful lawkeeper, yes I did. Did she mention me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She did.” Grinning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” To Meh. “So, may I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc doesn’t immediately answer. “May she what?” Amanda, nosing in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to stay and help Defiance for a while,” Kat said quickly. “For free, of course. I know you haven’t the scrip to pay me. But it looks like you could use the help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doc, she was useful last night, right?” Amanda asked as.....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Meh agreed slowly. “I just don’t know that I want a full-time assistant right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just as happy to do the grunt work as the fun stuff,” Kat added with a grin. “And I can take some night shifts so you don’t have to worry about getting up if there’s an emergency. Provided I have a place to sleep nearby, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doc.” Amanda, sternly. Pulling her to the side. “Why would you turn this down? The town needs this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> need this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because she doesn’t belong here. A surgeon with her skills should be in a big city making good money. Not giving her skills away in a dying miner’s town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think that’s for her to decide, not you.” Stare off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...fine.” Throwing her hands up. “You can have a cot in the side room without a door. The other one is mine. There is no kitchen, so food you find somewhere else. I find you meddling with something you shouldn’t be, you’re out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” To Amanda. “You can hold onto the scrip, I’ll just it for meals until its gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let Shirley know.” Patting Kat on the shoulder. “Welcome to the team, Kat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there a reason you came to see me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vouchers for when you negotiate.” Slips of paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Five?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m hoping you can get away with just three, but...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see.” Tucking them away. “Who is it good for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone in the establishment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that include the owner? Inquiring minds want to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha, no.” Flatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm. Guess I’ll do without a finder’s fee, then.” Tucking them away. Amanda rolls her eyes as she leaves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a week or so this goes on. Kat hangs around and helps with medical emergencies and routine visits. When Meh makes her leave for a while, she goes to see Berlin or Amanda. She mostly impresses both. At some point Kat notices Meh watching Amanda leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you stare too hard you might burn a hole in it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she comes in one night to find Meh laying all her tools and separating them. One side is a bag, the other is a box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” she asked as Meh glanced up but continued her work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Figuring out what I’m taking with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taking where?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Out west.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This town is dying,” Meh said calmly as she pulled out another drawer and emptied it on the bed. “By tonight, gulanite reserves will hit 3%, which means the stasis net will come down and the lights will go off. The heat will stay on, but even with the reduced population of the town we have maybe a week or two at best before that empties out the rest. It's time to go, and you should go too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The town needs us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The town had a good run, but when the cards come up empty its time to quit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of runs, I’m going to try my luck at the NeedWant for a bit, see if I can pad my scrip reserves to make it home-free across the badlands.” Pulling a small roll from her neckline. “Excuse me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you-” A patient comes in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doc, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mister Hubert. I am off duty, but Doctor Merillion would be happy to take a look at you I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doc!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat sighs, then gets to work. “What seems to be the problem, Mr. Hubert?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh wondered if she was about to get slapped as she offered Amanda a chip that if the Mayor had been on the list of ladies and gents one could buy for the night would have been worth at least a few hours of her time. Compared to the mountain of chips in front of her it was spare change, but words that went with it were anything but kind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angling for a tip? Here you go, legs. Now scoot.” It crossed her mind that it might be her last chance to sneak a pinch on a pair of thighs she’d been staring at for...awhile now, if she was honest. But the opportunity was lost as two armed men stormed in the front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc sits back, tries to protect her winnings, is annoyed when the robber comes after her stash as well. Then Amanda double taps the one in both knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That shouldn't be as attractive as it is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time’s up, Doc,” Amanda said as she jumped off the counter. “Got work for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing good ever lasts.” Sighing. “We’ll settle up later over what you owe me. Berlin, can you walk or do we need three stretchers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can walk.” Wincing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Berlin didn’t consider herself a vain sort of person, but she couldn’t but notice when someone’s interest was waning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” she said to distract herself from the indogene pulling a bullet out of her arm. “I guess you weren’t that serious after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About?” Kat asked distractedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me.” Giving her a look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat paused, then her face softened into a smile. “Sorry, normally I would be very happy to have my hands on you. Except for the you getting shot part, of course, I just...I was distracted.” Kat’s face falls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doc’s leaving Defiance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh!” Glancing over where Meh is doing surgery on the fellow who was shot in the legs. Amanda took the other to the lock-up, where Poole is standing guard. “...I said I wouldn’t tell anyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I wasn’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reference to earlier flirting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still...I mean it, she’s leaving town. She’s got her bags packed, and is planning on getting a ticket on the land coach in the morning, heading west.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s ridiculous! She’s...she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>our only doctor, but she’s been here longer than even Amanda has. I can’t believe...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda walked in, and pulled out of her bag an impressive stack of scrip. “Your winnings,” she told Meh only a touch dryly.  </span>
  <span>“Okay, you don't have to do that,” she added as the indogene began to count. “It's all there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I count by twos,” Meh replied simply as she stepped to the side. “It goes fast.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's gonna need it to pay her way across the Badlands,” Berlin added from where she sat with Kat. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look Meh shot her assistant was only half as sharp as the one she got from the Mayor. “What are you talking about? What's with the packed bags? Excuse me.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've got a ticket on tomorrow's land coach,” Meh finally explained with a shrug. “Thought I'd try my luck out west.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“This town needs you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Technically it does not, for as long as you have little miss perfect. However, what this town actually needs is a sensitively worded obituary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Defiance has faced harder winters than this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It's time to get real. It's been seven months since the McCawley mines collapsed. Gulanite was the lifeblood of this town. There is no future without it. Oh, and incidentally, I just heard that the stasis nets went down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amanda, is that true?” Berlin. Meh gives Kat an ‘I told you so’ look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “It's temporary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ah, so we're only temporarily screwed. Good news.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow.” Berlin, after Meh pokes her bandage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I depart with a clear conscience.” To Kat. “And if you had any sense you’d be with me on that land coach.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doc!” Amanda, angry now. “How could you say that? If you leave, she’s all we have left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because she’s a talented young Doctor, and the last thing she deserves is to be chained to a dying town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, we've lost soldiers, doctors, engineers, anyone with a skill marketable to the outside world, but you know who stayed? The people who can't leave. The people who can't survive in the Badlands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah, and they're depending on people like us to keep it all together.” Berlin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Come on, Doc.” Amanda. “You might not be the only doctor in town. But however good she is, she can’t beat your experience or knowledge. If you leave, people will die. I don't want that on my conscience, and I don't think you do either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“The fact that you try to appeal to my better angels is adorably human.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat in indojisnen. “The fact that you think she’s adorable is adorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Berlin and Amanda trade looks when Meh gives Kat a dark look. Still, the doctor sets her back down with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you're staying?” Amanda, hopeful</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get your skinny ass out of here,” Meh replied as she opened her bag again. “I've got work to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” Kat, with a smile. “I’ll make sure she stays.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Berlin and Amanda leave. Kat stays and watches. All said in indojisnen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You apparently really like skinny asses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut it, skippy, or I’ll kick you out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you actually going to leave? You told me you hadn’t bought the ticket yet.” Meh doesn’t answer. “I think you were going to leave...unless they asked you to stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Because you caved pretty fast there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...somethings are just kryptonite, kid. Like braids.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get the reference.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you don’t.” Getting serious. “You should still leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? You need my help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t your fight or your problem. You have your own life and your own...quest. Get on with it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I found what I’m looking for, but she doesn’t want to claim me. And I can’t leave until I know why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....friggin’ hell.” Looking down. “How long have you known?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From the beginning. I had your name, and I knew you were the Doctor in Defiance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the game? You could have just said, ‘Hello, my name is Kat Merillion, you killed my mother, prepare to die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t kill her. It was a suicide.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Might as well have. I saw the signs, and I didn’t stop it. I didn’t help her like I should have.” Looking up. “Although...I didn’t know we had you. And I don’t think she did either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t. My adopted family told me what happened when I was old enough to understand. Your number came up, in the lottery, and they began the process. You and Lev were assigned to a dark laboratory, though. No communication. My birth was going to be a surprise for you, but the importance of your work was highly valued and nothing was to interrupt it. Not even the birth of your daughter. Before your time was up, though...Lev died. You left, and could not be found.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was given to a good family, one who had no children for other reasons. They raised me as their daughter, with others whose parents were lost to the war. We are a large and happy family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you come to find me, then?” Waving her arms around. “There is no happy family here, alright? Just me, alone, trying to atone for the sins of a monster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were following orders.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are some orders that should never be followed. And that was one of them.” Shaking her head. “So...disappointed? Have I shattered your dreams of some magical reunion?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t come expecting to be welcomed with open arms,” the younger indogene replied quietly. “I came to find out more about the woman who was capable of this.” Pulling out a small book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy Christmas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s that one.” There’s still greyish stains on the cover. Lev’s blood. “It’s beautiful, you know. I grew up being read to from it, but they didn’t tell me who wrote it until I was older. I never understood why the other kids didn’t have one until then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I thought it would be destroyed, along with her body.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Arkfall happened, and communication silence was broken. When the other scientists learned about me, they saved the book...and this.” She pulls the chain out from under her shirt collar. On it are two rings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Put them away.” Looking away. Slowly, Kat obeys. “I...didn’t remember your mother until recently. I had built a mental block against her, against what happened. I knew that I had loved her once, and that she had...left. That was all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A faulty EGO device. I ended up with a hallucination of her following me everywhere. I kept it in for weeks, just to see her face again every day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was stupid and dangerous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t care.” Smirking. “Also ‘stupid and dangerous’ kind of sums up the last few years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to stay for awhile, if that’s alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>staying</span>
  </em>
  <span> staying, right? If things get bad, or at least worse than this, you’re leaving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can discuss it if the situation arises.” Stubbornly, frowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look like her.” Blinking rapidly. “Especially when you...” Deep breath. “I’m not a nice person, Kat. I’m not warm and fuzzy or, or...prone to emotional outpourings. You can stay, for now, but that doesn’t change who I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Says the woman who just agreed to stay and try to resuscitate a dying town.” Leaning in. “If you’re lucky it might mean giving the Mayor mouth to mouth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh stops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of all the things to get from me, why do you have to have my snark?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also your brains, apparently. I scored almost as good as you on the tests.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All the more reason for you to be somewhere else, where you can actually use that brain of yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure that applies to you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! No...no this is where I should be.” Shaking her head. “I heal now, even the ones that can’t pay. Which is all of them right at the moment. And...I’m going to keep doing it until I die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’d still like to stay. For at least a little while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Awkward silence. “You can’t tell anyone, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just...because. Alright? If you want to stay, you can. I’ll even stop charging you for the bed. But its our secret. None of them know about Lev. Or what I used to do. And I want it to stay that way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...ok.” Stepping closer. “Can I...hug you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess?” Its an awkward hug. Kat lets go after a moment, and Meh steps back. “Alright, well...help me put everything back now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok...Meh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh lets it go. Kat does a little happy dance inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For once it was a quiet night. Putting things back didn’t take long because, if the Doc was honest, she’d hardly packed a thing. Enough to ply her trade if she had actually left town, but very little else. And very little of what actually was of value. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when Berlin walked in, scowling and holding her arm, Meh was open for business. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, get shot again?” she asked as her patient took a seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tore open my wound,” Berlin replied shortly as she started to remove her shirt. “Kicking the shtako out of Irisa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nolan with her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not dead again, I see.” Rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wish she was.” Growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hate is an ugly thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you preach forgiveness at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t going to. But from a purely medical standpoint, holding onto anger does have side-effects on your health. Just something to keep in mind from your friendly neighborhood doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean the one who almost bailed on the neighborhood last night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I stayed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You caved quicker than I thought. Growing attached, are we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jealous, Berlin? I didn’t know you cared that much about where I cast my affections, but in this case I think Doctor Merillion would be more than happy to help you get over me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that about me?” Kat coming in the front door. “I got something to eat for both of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get to it in a minute. Berlin was just saying-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That our old Lawkeeper is back in town, with his daughter,” Berlin cut in sharply. “Her name is Irisa, and she looks...normal, but you should stay away from her. People who get close to her die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It can’t be that serious, or she wouldn’t be roaming around free, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s the one that killed Tommy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t strictly accurate, Berlin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you’re defending her now?” Turning on Yewll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yewll pokes the bandage, and Berlin ‘Ows!’ again. “Stop it.” To Kat. “Irisa got taken over by Arktech. Old Arketch. It made her do crazy things. One of those things was to kill Tommy. It's gone now, though I wouldn’t categorize her as ‘safe’ either. She did threaten me once with a laser scalpel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you should stay away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep it in mind. If you’re done, I’ll walk you back to the Lawkeeper’s office.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh’s hailer goes off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Its Amanda. Meet me at the Lawkeeper’s office, and bring Doctor Merillion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We have a patient that needs you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because that’s not mysterious at all.” To Kat. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the Lawkeeper’s office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s with all the cloak and dagger?” Meh to Amanda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to keep this quiet. We don’t want people to see the patient.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Who’s the patient?” Follows Amanda in, Kat right on her heels. Meh walks in, sees the Omec, and walks right back out dragging Kat with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doc, can you help her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat, excitedly. “Was that a-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere near that thing, and neither are you.” The last bit to Kat. “Let nature take its course.” Amanda grabs Meh and swings her back around into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you stand by and let her die, we’re gonna be digging two graves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's an empty threat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it.” Kat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is that?” Nolan, to Amanda, pointing at Kat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Looking at Amanda. “Fine, chain her up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A new Doctor. She’s been helping Doc Yewll.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doc, she’s half dead.” Nolan</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An optimist would say she’s half alive. Chain her up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what she is? She’s a predator designed by evolution to conquer, kill and destroy.” To Kat, who is inching closer, grabbing her to pull her back. “No!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She moves like a hunter.” Irisa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, she eats like a cannibal.” Meh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What kind of Votan is she?” Amanda</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was an early Votan race. One that predated the rest of us, one that called the shots for a very long time. Congratulations, you found yourselves an honest to goodness Omec.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew it!” Kat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Omec? I’ve heard the name, but I heard they died out.” Nolan</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Supposedly they did. Back home we built arcs to escape the exploding sun. Ours worked. Theirs didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kindzi surges up, Kat jumps. Sees Meh shrink away from the tirade in Omec language. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we don’t mean you any harm.” Nolan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh tries again, and the Omec lunges again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Conquer, Kill, Devour. Put in a t-shirt so you don’t forget.” Meh, taking Kat’s arm and heading for the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“According to Nolan there’s another one. A male.” Amanda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kill them both. You have no idea what you’re dealing with.” Meh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meh!” Kat, shocked, sees Meh’s face. She then pauses, and grabs Meh’s arm before she can leave. “You’re genuinely scared,” she said, amazement in her words. “Of what? Of her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doc, she’s chained up like you said. She can’t hurt anyone.” Amanda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one is safe as long as that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> is alive and breathing, alright? And doubly so if there’s another.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh pauses, then grabs Amanda’s arm and drags her to the far side of the room away from the Omec. “The Omec eat....anything alive with blood,” she hissed in a low voice, speaking quickly. “They used to come to Votan in ships when their planet came close to ours, and they would take </span>
  <em>
    <span>thousands</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Castians, Liberata, Irathians...even Volge. They would be pets and playthings and eventually dinner. In time, Votan grew tired of this. They banded together and took up arms against the Omec. Instead of retaliating, the Omec decided to ‘grow their own food’. Go the organic, home-pasture route. And they made us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Us?” Amanda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indogenes. We were created in a lab by the Omec. The perfect servants, and snacks. Our flesh was made to be especially tender and our silver blood especially refreshing.” Dryly. More serious. “I remember speaking to those who were part of the escape as a child, alright? We were on Votan for less than a generation before the colliding suns were discovered by the indogenes. The horrors they saw...” Shaking her head. “Yes, I’m scared. You should be too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that was...a long time ago, right? They </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> have changed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and tomorrow everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>decide to attempt to fly by jumping from the top of Bissel Pass. I find either equally likely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t trust anyone, though, Doc. So of course you’re not going to think someone who used to be your enemy could have changed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trust you. I trust you to make the </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> decision.” Pointing at the Omec. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kill it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure that is the right decision.” Kat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Both women together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If the Omec isn’t alone, then there may be more than just the one male. Killing her, whoever she is, may incite them to more violence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...that’s a valid point.” Grudgingly. Amanda smiles. “If he comes, hand her over. Don’t bargain and don’t threaten him. Just give him the girl and tell him to leave and never come back. You can’t trust an Omec to be anything other than what it is: a predator.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind, thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now we’re leaving.” Taking Kat’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I-” They’re outside. Doc keeps walking and Kat is dragged along in her wake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. In fact, we’re going back to the clinic so you can pack your bag right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The town is no longer safe, and that was the agreement. Safety is gone, you leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I said we’d discuss it. So let’s discuss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to discuss. A creature that </span>
  <em>
    <span>eats our kind</span>
  </em>
  <span> is in the town. You’re now going to leave the town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to stay. A blonde with a braid and a great pair of legs thinks I have a heart.” Pausing. “But maybe this proves I do. I don’t want to see you get eaten, ok? Kids are supposed to outlive their parents, and if that means getting you far away from here then that’s what you’re going to do. Willingly or unwillingly, you’re leaving the town today.” Desperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now let’s go pack your bags.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the frantic call came from the Lawkeeper’s office, Doc Yewll didn’t run. There was no point. Anyone the Omec had attacked wouldn’t be alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight still made her stomach turn to stone. Munguno was a bit of a pain, and always squirmed when getting his shots. But she never would have wished such a fate on the young boy. She knew when Nolan and Amanda walked up behind her, but didn’t get up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Omec,” she said as she stared at an image that would probably make it hard to sleep that night. “Is it inconsiderate to say I told you so? I never know the rules for that. Raised by wolves-” Turns to find herself facing the Papa Omec. Her lungs freeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not funny.” Growled by the Omec.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“50 million Elvis fans can’t be wrong,” Sass to the rescue!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She still gets slapped. She hates the fact that she’s too weak to hit back, so she lashes out in the only way she can: with words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your indogene was insulting.” The Omec to Nolan. I think Amanda is helping Doc stand up?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You Omec enchanter, ravager of the weak, devil!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda puts a hand on her arm. “C’mon, we need to find the daughter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Close to Meh’s ear. “We don’t find her...I think we’re all dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go prepare your clinic. She may need immediate medical care.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scream the Omec makes awakes something inside her, and Meh runs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc could hear whoever was moving around her front room, and came out with her gun. Kat is behind her, still frantically packing her things. Doc is still pissed as all get out about the slap. “Hey, hands off my stuff!” Gun raised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take it easy, Doc.” Nolan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doc, she needs help.” Amanda. “We agreed...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Lowering the gun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s bleeding out, she needs your help.” Nolan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You misunderstand me,” T’evgin broke in smoothly. “I don’t need the indogene’s medical expertise. I need protoform.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh forgot she could make that sound, the scream of terror no human larynx could ever hope to replicate. Nolan is trying to get her to calm down, but all she can see is she’s trapped. No exits. And Kat, where is-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What exactly is protoform?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words come without thought. “Indogene skin.” Meh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Amanda. “That is not what we agreed to do!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The indogenes are a manufactured race, created for many purposes.” As though explaining something to a child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To him, I’m just a big tub of spackle!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, stay back!” Nolan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc shelters behind Nolan, as T’evgin explains what he needs. Halfway through, Kat peeks out of the back room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T’evgin pounces. “This one will do instead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh screams in Omec. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will do it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Omec paused, and everyone froze. Slowly Meh set down the gun and scooted out from behind Nolan, visibly shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nolan. “Doc?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ignores him, and repeats what she said before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will do it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adding. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She is my daughter.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The omec sniffs Kat, who is quietly crying, stuck in his immovable grasp, then in Meh’s direction. He silently puts the knife on the table, but keeps a hold of Kat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The word is a deep growl. “Quickly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc Yewll is already rolling up her sleeve. “Nolan, take the knife. Amanda, sedative in the bottom drawer. You’re going to want to help him hold me down, I won’t be able to hold still.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“20 ccs?” Amanda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“30.” Meets Kat’s eyes, then looks away. Irisa comes to help She still screams and struggles and cries when he takes the slice out of her lower arm. When its done, T’evgin trades Kat for the skin. Kat drops down beside Meh, who’s legs gave out once they let her go. Amanda and Irisa are trying to hold her up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T’evgin gives a pleasant, “Thank you,” as it's handed to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry-” Frantic whispers, fumbling for bandages. “I’m sorry, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Grit through clenched teeth. “Shut up, shut-” Amanda hits her again with the sedative. Slowly, her body relaxes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Omec, in an offhand manner. “The things we do for our children, eh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy, Doc,” Nolan said as he tried to ignore the silver blood on his hands. He lifts her up, and take her to a bench in the front waiting area. Keep her propped up, so blood won’t rush to the wounded arm. Kat checks her over as Amanda hovers, upset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, T’evgin finishes preparing the skin, and speaks like he’s lecturing a group of children. Meh could see the skin being transformed. Being applied to the body. Then she blessedly lost consciousness for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat is badly shaken up, and doesn’t protest with Berlin (she’s there too, right?) puts a blanket around her and adds her arm for good measure. She doesn’t, however, say it's going to be ok. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually Nolan and Irisa leave to get the car. Amanda sits by Meh and gently wipes at her mouth where she’s drooling. Meh opens her eyes, sees the Omec still in the background, and groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Amanda whispered, glancing at T’evgin. “It was enough. His daughter will live, and Nolan is going to take them back to the mines. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc Yewll doesn’t respond, she’s in too much pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything...” Meh wants to laugh, but can’t even cry. Amanda friggin’ Rosewater, offering to comfort and console the Doctor...and the Doctor is in too much pain to-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Kat said as she took Amanda’s hand and guided it to Meh’s head. “Stroke here. It puts most of us to sleep. It probably won’t work with as much pain as she’s in, but it will probably help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t we give her something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our bodies don’t handle anything that blocks pain well,” Kat replied with a shrug. “All the sedative did was make it harder for her to fight you. It didn’t touch the pain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...ok.” Hesitantly stroking Yewll’s head. Yewll, again, wants to laugh. Oh, the universe must really love making her the butt of its jokes. She’s glad she doesn’t believe in a god, it makes the whole thing feel less...personal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nolan returns with their ride. The shootout happens. The body of Favi Ksaruko is brought inside as Kindzi and T’evgin go out. Kat looks it over, and asks Amanda what to do. Amanda shows her how to cover it until morning, for Meh to deal with. Or help deal with, at any rate. Berlin and Kat get Meh to bed, the Doctor can almost walk with their assistance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you be alright tonight?” Amanda to Kat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I’ll look after her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I’ll come check on her in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...if she doesn’t say so, it wasn’t your fault. Ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Doesn’t believe her. Amanda reconsiders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Berlin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you stay with Kat for a bit? Just in case she needs help with Doc, or anything else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but what about-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got Nolan and Irisa. We’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Berlin stays. Helps Kat out, cleaning things up. They chat a little, Berlin gives her a hug at the end. Kat keeps the secret that Meh is her mom. The lights come back on. Fin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda comes by early, with Irisa in tow. Irisa stays with Kat, and Amanda goes back to see Doc. Meh is still in bed, stiff and still but with her eyes open. She’s absently stroking the spot Amanda was last night, but stops as soon as her visitor comes in. Amanda drags over a chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still hurting?” she asked, seeing new bandaging on the mentioned arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They say that happens when you skin someone,” the Doctor replied dryly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would it help you feel better at all if I told you you were right?” Quietly, looking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Usually yes, but not now,” the Doctor said sardonically. “Not when the going rate for lights and a stasis net is the life of a kid and his father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t kill people or let them die just on the word of someone else. I can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I know.” Sighing. “It’s that conscious you keep insisting I have as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of which, that was a pretty brave thing you did last night. Which you aren’t usually noted for, so I’m curious: who is Doctor Marillion to you that you’d give up a strip of your skin for her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know the saying: birds of a feather flock together. She’s an indogene, so...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You hated Ben.” Amanda’s old assistant. “And you don’t attend either the communal dinners or the Sharing and you’ve been invited to both.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh, been following me around town?” Classic Meh smirk. “Well, if you were that worried about whether I was seeing someone else, all you had to do was ask...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were wrong about one thing, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think we could have killed T’evgin.” Solemnly. “I don’t know why, but...I just don’t think we could.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eksu Tsuros T’evgin?” Amanda nods. Meh nods back. “Then you’re probably right. Not without special preparations that I’m not even sure we could manage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s certain lights and frequencies that Omec are susceptible too, but neither of them are used by current technology to do...anything. I wouldn’t know where to start to acquire some that could. It puts them in a sort of hypnosis, stiff and unable to move. Which means you can attack them over and over and over until they finally quit healing themselves and die. The easiest way is to bleed them out, and even that can take days  for the oldest ones.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He invited me to come discuss terms with him this morning. He’s going to share the gulanite he mines, in thanks for us saving his daughter's life.” Meh looks conflicted. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would say take Nolan with you, but in truth if the Omec wants you...nothing will protect you.” Quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be careful.” Hand on Meh’s shoulder. “However...you still haven’t told me who Kat is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you need to stop making tenacity look so good.” Amanda gives her a look. “...so, indogene’s are a manufactured species.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the omec.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. One of the things they did when they created us was they made us all sterile. So they alone would control the keys to our procreation. We stole that secret from them, but between Votan’s impending doom and our less than warm reception on earth, we haven’t managed to fix it yet. So every indogene is conceived in a lab. There are benefits to this, like propagation having nothing to do with gender.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like Kat having two moms?” Leading statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and it's also what makes this next statement possible: I had no idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...you’re going to have to explain that part.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is a limit to how many babies can be grown in labs at any one time,” Meh explained. “The waitlist could sometimes be decades. This is partially because the decade prior to the Arks leaving the orbit of Votan, indogene chose collectively to have no more children. We needed adults who could work the Arks and help guide the fleet to Earth. So after we arrived, the demand was...enormous. At lottery system was put in place, so that no one’s request could be given more weight any anyone else’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That still doesn’t explain-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting there.” Thinking a moment. “The pretty indogene you said you would remember was Lev, and she was my wife. When Lev and I got married, she talked me into putting our name in the pool. Then we were assigned to a dark lab, one with no communication in or out. We figured the odds of our name coming up were so small, it didn’t matter. We were there three years doing things that still give me nightmares. Lev couldn’t take it, and committed suicide. I...had a mental breakdown and left. We never knew our number was drawn, and Kat was on the way.” A fast rush, then a paused. “And that’s all I ever want to say about that, ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...ok.” Thinking. “So...Kat is really your daughter. Yours and...” Not sure if she should say her name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lev’s, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you end up in Defiance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...had been trying to pay back for what I did in that lab for a long time. So I traveled, and healed people. I didn’t plan on staying in Defiance any longer than I had anywhere else, but then I met dear Nicky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda smiles. “She was something else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh doesn’t smile. “You have no idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Amanda’s smile falters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh quickly changes the subject. “You have a breakfast date with an Omec where you hopefully aren't on the menu. Don't want to be late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still keeping secrets?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m not an open book until at least the third date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just can't take anything seriously, can you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh snorts. “Shows what you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any tips for bargaining with an One?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Because in my world, that's impossible. But if anyone can figure it out... it's you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprised. “...thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In all seriousness...you can’t trust them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s kept his word so far.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I mean. You can’t trust him because to him, you aren’t equals. He can be polite and smile at you with his fangs tucked away, but in his eyes you are still just prey. Prey he has to play nice with because you have something he wants and doesn’t want to pay the cost of just taking it. But prey all the same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please be careful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda is uncomfortable with a genuinely serious Meh. “I should...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Seems to find that amusing for some reason. Amanda just rolls her eyes and goes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amanda?” Just before she leaves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one else knows besides Kat. I want to keep it that way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda leaves. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Irisa and Kat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We haven't actually met yet.” Extending a hand. “I'm Irisa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kat.” Gingerly accepting her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...you didn't read the book, did you?” Dreading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I spoke to Berlin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Shrugging. “Almost as bad. Though at least more honest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is your head alright?” Meaning the cut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so, yeah. I woke up with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can take a look if you want. I'm a Doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you in Defiance, then? Seems like a Doctor would have a lot of other places they could be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no, I... I'm looking for something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren't we all.” Shrugging. “Is Berlin your friend, or...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you asking me out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, no I....if she's your friend, she won't want you talking to me. And I don't want to make things worse than they already are, so...” Shrugging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is... really nice of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...yeah, I guess.” Looking away. “I mean it, though. I'll understand if you keep your distance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me worry about Berlin, alright.” Grinning a bit. “Anyone who cares about messing up a friendship can't be that bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... it's your life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda comes out. “Kat, thank you for looking after Doc Yewll. Is there anything you need, or...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we’re fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Irisa, would you wait outside? I need a word with Doctor Merillion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda waits until the door is closing. “How is Doc? Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She seemed...mellower than usual. Which I didn’t expect given how much pain she’s in. So? In your professional, medical opinion...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As well as can be expected after having a strip of skin peeled away,” the younger indogene replied quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she taking something for the pain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...indogenes are different from humans. Or any other Votan race. Medications that block pain have...unusual side-effects. Meh doesn’t want them.” As though realizing something. “I mean...Doc Yewll doesn’t want them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. She told me, though she said not to tell anyone else.” Half smile. “This must be...beyond strange for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’m surprised. I didn’t think she would tell anyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I should be honored, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should.” Seriously. “As the only other person she’s told about it in the last 17 years is me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changing the subject quickly. “I need to go. But if you need something, help is just a hailer call away. Do you have the numbers-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meh gave me the important ones, if something happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. I’ll see you later then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat keeps things together. Meh spends the day asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh gets up to do something, jostles her arm. Is grumpy, grumpy, grumpy after that. Especially as she gets up to help Kat prepare the boy and his father for burial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>888888</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda comes by with dinner, brings Berlin with her. Kat pops out a few chairs Amanda didn’t know were hidden to one side. Amanda makes a plate for Meh, and takes it in to her. Meh is in a similar position to before, arm up and leaning back against a pillow against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alive and in one piece I see,” the Doctor said as soon as the Mayor stuck her head in. “Maybe there is a god after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you believed in me?” Amanda asked, mock-offended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do,” the Doctor replied, closing her eyes. “But Omec are Omec, which means nothing is certain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re splitting the gulanite they pull from the ground 50/50, and at the rate he’s pulling it our reserves could be full in less than a month. We may even have enough to sell some when they leave before we begin our own operations again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did they say how soon that will be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but he implied that at least a few weeks will be required to refuel and repair his ship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hope for less. I don’t care how much we need the gulanite, he and his daughter are a danger to the town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re keeping an eye on them. That’s all we really can do.” Offering the plate. “Up for some dinner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little maybe.” Wincing as she lowers her arm to shift around so the plate will fit in her lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda, reaching to help. “Can I-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ve got it.” Settling again, with her arm carefully tucked against her chest. Accepts the plate with the other. Sniffing it. “Curry pow?” Suspicious. “I thought Vesemir closed his stall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did, though I hope he’ll come back if he hears we have power again,” Amanda replied as she watched Meh take a careful bite. “I had Juules give it a try from an old recipe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like it, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how would you know that? Been spying, have we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I have this.” Pulls out a slim, leather-bound book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s Nicky’s book.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was, yes. She gave it to me when she retired.” Flipping it open. “Whatever else you want to say about her, she was a good mayor. I’ve tried to keep up with it since she left, but I’m not as good at finding out people’s likes and dislikes as she was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She liked digging up secrets.” Dryly. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Might as well see if its still accurate. I don’t think I’ve ever checked your page before today. Pow curry, check. Blood orange tarts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can only get them in South America.” Shaking her head. “What else does it say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...french toast.” They both go quiet. Amanda finally breaks the silence, “Did Kenya...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she did. I had fixed her face again after another unfortunate incident with Hunter Bell’s fist without mentioning it to the Lawkeeper. She brought me the french toast the next day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...you knew Nicky better than I did. Did she really....kill...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Looking down, wincing as she shifts her arm accidently. “But not...not for the reasons you think.” She closes her eyes as moving again makes it worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like to know what those reasons were.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It won’t change anything. And I already told you my open-book policy.” Eyes closed still, face growing taut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I get my plate and bring it in here and eat with you will that count as the first one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if I get a kiss at the end.” Snark. Amanda leaves, Meh figures the Mayor had enough. She puts the plate aside and raises her arm, stroking the spot on her head as she leans back and tries to breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes pop open in surprise when Amanda reappears holding her plate and drink. “Are you ok?” Amanda, putting both aside. Meh cocks a brow at her, and the Mayor colors. “You know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll live.” Looking at the plate and cup, then back up at Amanda. “...this isn’t how I imagined a first date with you going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the strangest date I’ve had, though,” Amanda countered as she settled it. “And it checks all the basic parameters of a date. I brought you dinner, and I sent Berlin off with Kat for a while so we’re alone. You’re even in your bed.” Quirking a brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amanda Rosewater, I am not that kind of girl.” Smirking a bit, but tension still lining her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Doc....should I keep calling you Doc?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we’re on a date,” Yewll replied slowly, “Then you would call me Meh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still haven’t gotten a kiss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Meh,” Amanda rejoined, ignoring the flush that rose on her cheeks. “What secrets are up for discussion on a first date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The usual. Although I think we have most of them covered. I know your family history, or at least the parts that pertain to your medical history. I know about most of your past relationships, or at least those that happened in Defiance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t want to ask about my life before Defiance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think most people come to Defiance because they want to leave whatever happened before behind them,” Meh replied with a knowing look. “Would you agree with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...yeah, I would.” Looking away. “Ok, then, well...I don’t know as much about you because you mostly keep to yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what do you want to know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll answer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. Best deal you’re getting today, legs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Thinking. “I want to know...” Looking around the room. Noticing for the first time the stacks of books under the bed. “What are you reading?” She picks one up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh pauses, then admits, “Poetry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda gives her an incredulous look. “You like poetry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Is there something wrong with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I just...it’s not what I would have expected from you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poetry is...painting with words. I’ve been studying your poetry, trying to figure out how it works in your language.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So there’s Votan poetry?” Curious now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course there is. It's different from yours, but it still exists.” Dryly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have some? I’d like to see it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not in here, no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know any?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh considers, then starts to recite. It's in Indojisnen. Amanda still enjoys the rhythm and cadence. At the end, she asks, “What was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The prologue of a much larger piece about the ending of Votan.” Clearing her throat. “I would put it in your tongue, but you lose something in translation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It still sounded beautiful. Who wrote it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pause. “...I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You. You wrote poetry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wrote would be correct. It's been years since I put pen to paper, so to speak.” Shrugging, then regretting it immediately. Around the pain, “I was considered a promising amateur poet, but my scientific career came first.” Not aware of how badly she’s not hiding it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything I can do?” Meh motions to her plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, but that’s it for me for now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I pack it up, will you eat it tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. It was good, I’m just not very hungry tonight.” Amanda leaves, she comes back to find Meh in the same positioning as earlier, with her arm propped up. Eyes closed. She considers leaving, then sits and moves the hand stroking Meh’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me.” Meh doesn’t protest. It's enough to almost make her fall asleep, eyes closed in momentary contentment. After a while, Amanda leans in and kisses her on the forehead. Quietly. “It counts. I’ll send Kat back in a minute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh doesn’t reply. Amanda considers that she might actually be asleep, then she sees the smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It so counts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Berlin and Amanda stop by again. Meh is on the med bed, and Kat is leaning over her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything alright, Doc?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, nothing to see here.” Irritated Doc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t have a weak stomach, this is actually pretty cool to watch,” Kat added with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is?” Berlin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doc Yewll’s hexes popping back into place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda and Berlin both come curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah sure kids, gather ‘round. Everyone loves being stared at during invasion and private medical procedures.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your arm.” Kat, equally dryly. “I think you’ll survive, Doc.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s an opinion, not a fact. And I don’t like banking on opinions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, now,” Kat in indojisnen. “That’s no way to act in front of your girlfriend, is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mind your own business, kitten.” Meh lets the others come in, and sits still while Kat opens up the bandage. Over the place where the skin was removed, it's covered by a dry layer of something grey-ish. Kat carefully peels it back, and underneath there is new skin that looks...wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it's supposed to look like that.” Kat with a smile as she prepares a misting bottle. “For now, at least. The cells are just deprived of the moisture they need. Watch.” Kat mists over the area, and slowly, the flattened hexs begin to swell. Meh shifts a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it hurt?” Amanda, worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Meh replied flatly. “It’s...a little ticklish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re ticklish?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re alive, you’re ticklish. Some people are just better able to control it than others.” Absently, still shifting as Kat sprays again, and more hexs swell and pop into place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And your tickling spot is on your arm?” Smirking now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s where my skin is being regrown from being sliced from my body.” Flexing her hand now, slowly pulling the skin this way and that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then where...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty, legs, but not that pretty.” Giving her a flat glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda catches Berlin watching her, and shuts her mouth. The last few hexs pop into place. Kat mists it again, and the hexs continue to ‘plump up’ a bit, and then shrink back to their popped size. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s...really interesting,” Berlin, reaching towards it. Kat smacks her hand back. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Humans excrete oil from their skin,” Kat explained as she misted the skin again. “You can’t see it, but the layers beneath the epidermis are still being established, and contact with any oil would make the absorption of further liquids more difficult. Any spot that doesn’t receive sufficient moisture might not heal properly. So no touching.” To Amanda as well. “Not until we’ve finished and its been given a few hours to dry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if that’s it for the show, I have work to do.” Berlin. To Kat: “Are you free later?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat looks at Meh, who nods. “Yeah, sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come get you then. I have something to show you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Smiling. Meh nudges her, and Kat goes back to misting, still smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to go, too,” Amanda said as she backed away a step. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No rest for the wicked?” Meh replied with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weary, actually is how it's supposed to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One doesn’t necessarily cancel out the other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...that’s true. But do you actually think I’m wicked, Doc?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope so. Or if I ever get that third date it might be boring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m leaving now. Bye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Toodle-oo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to woo her or drive her away?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to figure out if she means it or not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nolan’s back in town. They have a history.” Flexing her arm again. “Sleep wasn’t really an option last night. When it wasn’t aching for all its worth, it itched like the devil. So I had a lot of time to think, and I decided that pity dates are nice but pointless. If she wants to be with Nolan, she should be with Nolan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’ll stop flirting with her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but I won’t expect anything back either.” Shrugs. “You did good, paw-some even.” Smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad-jokes? Really?” Deadpan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was certainly more masculine than your mother, kitten.” Pausing beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t...usually do physical affection, so I’m not very good at-” Kat hugs her. Meh hugs back. Then backs off. “Good work, Doctor Merillion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Doctor Yewll.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just help me wrap this up and I can-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hailer went off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Answer it,” Meh said as she handled the wrapping herself. “It’s probably an emergency.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa there, Trigger,” Yewll said as she tended to a Castithan she considered a friend. A friend with dubious intent, but still a friend. “You’re going to open it back up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stahma wailing in the background she could have done without, but Meh’s eyes fell on Kat watching from across the room and she didn’t order the weeping woman out. “He’ll be fine,” she said to the room in general as she finished up her work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Doc,” Nolan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better me than you,” she quipped back darkly. “You’re too hamfisted to be a surgeon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Lawkeeper’s lips quirked, and he chuckled, “You got that right.” To Datak. “Do you know where the camp is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Somewhere in the Bordeen Valley,” Datak.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's half a day's drive from Defiance.” Amanda? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many troops they got?” Nolan?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was at least a hundred.” Datak</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They kept us both blindfolded.” Stahma? Check episode the broken bough</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were seen leaving town with Rafe McCawley. What are his whereabouts?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh is listening in the background. She’s known the McCawley family a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rafe, Christie, and Quentin are dead.” Datak. “Those V.C. gwoninjos massacred an entire family.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of them.” Amanda</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No, no.” Nolan storms out, Amanda follows. Meh stays in the side room, paused over a workbench.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meh?” Kat, quietly. “Did you know...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did,” Meh replied quietly. “I was their doctor.” She marches back into the surgery. “Datak, how did he die?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you too, old friend.” Dryly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said you were fine. How did Rafe and his family die?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Rafe was shot by VC soldiers, trying to face too many on his own. I was not able to help him. Quentin was shot by soldiers. Christie...died protecting the whereabouts of our grandchild.” Graven faced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh closes her eyes for a minute, takes a deep breath. Then let it out slowly. “Thank you. You’re free to go. You should keep the bandages on for a few days, but you probably won’t. If you need them reapplied tomorrow you can reach me by hailer. I usually don’t do house calls, but I’ll make an exception this once. For an old friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Doctor Yewll, that is most generous.” Stahma, a little cooly. “Let’s get you home, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my love.” Stahma helps him stand, and Meh watches them go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were worried about him.” Kat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s an old friend. I’d hate to see him die too soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The kind his wife doesn’t like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ew, no. The kind who’s helped me out of a tight spot before. He’s a snake, but a useful one.” Glancing up. “Not everyone in this town is happy they’re alive, though, so we’ll see how long the peace lasts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, they’re snakes. And they bit the wrong people in the foot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda comes by that evening, looking a little nicer than usual. “Busy, Doc?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not particularly,” Meh admitted as she looked up from her desk, rolling back her chair to face her visitor. “For once. What do you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought maybe we could...try a second date?” Trying to sound cheerful, and not particularly succeeding. Meh just stares at her for a minute, then shakes her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Amanda, a little offended. “There will be food, and we’ll be alone, which is all you specified for a date. And a kiss.” Thrown in like its not important at the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty, legs, but not pretty enough for me to put up with pity dates,” Doc said as she leaned back in her seat. “The teasing was fun, but in all seriousness...just ask me nicely what you want to know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...seriously?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strange, I know, but I actually do respond well to polite words and kind actions.” Dryly. “And if you don’t believe me, the door is right there. Don’t let it hit you on the way out. Then I might actually have to do some work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda stands there with her mouth open, then turns on her heel to go. Doc turns back to her desk. Amanda gets to the door, pauses, then turns back around. Taking a deep breath, she walks back to Meh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Yewll?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mayor Rosewater?” Not even slightly ironic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would appreciate it, a lot, if there’s anything you could tell me about Nicolette Riordan’s death? Any secrets surrounding it or information that you think might be important for me to know.” Swallowing. “I would value your knowledge and input in this matter. Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor slowly swings around in her seat, fingers tented together. “...alright.” Standing up quickly, Amanda takes a step back as she didn’t realize how close she was. Meh goes to her files and starts rummaging around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Amanda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Starting with proof. It will make things easier, I promise.” She lays out two files.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my file,” Amanda said, pointing to one. “Why...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you were shot, I took a scan. Here it is.” Pulls it out, and puts it on the lightboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok....?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this is one is my arm, after the unfortunate skinning incident.” Putting another on the light board, with space inbetween.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on.” Going to her locked file in the side room, pulling out a third one. She pulls out a sheet, and sticks it between the two. “That is Nicolette Riordan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda looks at the three, and sees what Meh is trying to show her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Our dearly departed Mayor was an indogene.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From the first day we met. All I had to do was shake her hand. The plastimorph skin is good, but...the old versions were especially easy to spot if you knew what you were looking for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But...why? I don’t understand. Why live as a human if...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One question at a time,” Meh replied, waving her finger like a teacher calming an unruly student. “Your original question was about her death. And its relation to Hunter Bell. She did not specify in her note why she killed him, its because he walked in during one of her late-night check-ins with me. I was keeping her plastimorph in good shape, and monitoring her other vitals. Hunter walked in, and saw her scan for himself. He was going to extort money from her to keep her secret. Before I could stop her, she bashed him over the head with her cane. At the time I still believed in her enough that when she asked me to help her hide the body and clean up the mess with Freddie, I did. And if we’re being honest, I didn’t feel that badly about it. Your sister was not the only patient I saw regularly because of Hunter’s temper and fists, and I was fairly sure a few of his girls who disappeared in the early, early days of Defiance he outright killed. No, we were all better off without Hunter Bell, but it still wasn’t right. It wasn’t justice. It was to protect the Mayor’s secret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you have told me all of this if Nicky was still alive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At this point, I’m fairly sure that if Nicky was still alive, I wouldn’t be. I’m not sure what happened, but she grew...unpredictable. Unbalanced, even. She killed Freddie, to protect her secret about Hunter Bell. She probably would have attempted to kill me, but I had something she needed. Skills no one else in Defiance had. But after that...?” She shrugs. “So...I killed her first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... that's not a funny joke, Doc.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it wouldn't be.” Completely serious. “I staged Nicky’s suicide because it was the only way to protect Defiance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda starts to back away. “Why are you telling me this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... that's a good question.” Shrugging. “I don't have a good answer though. Maybe I’m just tired of the secrets and the lies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? If you were afraid for your life, you should have come to me. We would have protected you, if you were genuinely in danger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You idolized Nicky, and you tolerated me. Let's not pretend things wouldn't have ended with you giving Nicky every benefit of the doubt. Which I have no doubt would have seen me dead long before the truth came out.” Looking down. “Besides, even with proof, I’m not sure you would have believed me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The lost ship under Old Saint Louis. The key hidden inside Irisa. The weapon to destroy the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did Nicky have to do with any of that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The ship was the entire reason Nicky was here. And when I showed up, it's part of what convinced me to stay. Of course, she lied to me about why she wanted to find it. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised, she lied to everyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what lie did she tell you that you wanted to hear, Doc?” Coldly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That the ship would bring peace.” Hands spread wide. “I am aware that I am not considered a warm and fuzzy person. I'm ok with that. But I hate what war has done to both sides. I hate the children left without parents and the soldiers left without sound bodies and minds. I hate wasteful, needless, senseless death. So when she told me that the ship was the key to fixing everything, I was sold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What changed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At first, it was that she couldn't find the ship. I was disappointed, but Defiance was growing. And while nothing was perfect, it was the most peaceful and cooperative cohabitation of humans and votans that I knew of. I threw myself into my work and Nicky did everything she could to get close to Rafe. They were even lovers for a time.” Shrugging. “Then Quentin McCawley found it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Signs of the ship, down in the mine. I had already...bowed out, so to speak. My skills hadn't been needed in years, and my services in town were in high demand.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone came to see you. Even the other Doctors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was a busy lady. So I decided to focus on what good I could do immediately instead of some future dream.” Shaking her head. “I...I knew when Quentin was murdered, that she likely had something to do with it. Not directly, of course. But still involved. Then the volge attack happened.” Doc goes quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda pieces her silence together. “...no. She wouldn't. She couldn't-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She blamed it on Mr. Birch, but I didn't believe her.” In a low voice. “This is my home, and that I couldn’t forgive. She acted like the plan's success would have been a ‘minor detail’. That everyone's death would be justified if she found what she was looking for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what did you do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t trust  me, and I didn’t trust you not to go to Nicky. So when I found the other key on Quentin I hid it. Then when I found the second one </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> Irisa, I tried to remove it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did Nolan know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. He didn’t trust me either. And to be honest, I only half understood what I was seeing or doing.” Amanda looks incredulous. “Ark-tech is not a well understood form of technology. The ones who created it </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> all the master builders died in orbit when the ships were destroyed. A few apprentices were saved, having been on Earth at the time, but massive amounts of information were lost as well. A lot of our technology had to be retroactively rediscovered before what we had on hand broke or ran out. That’s why information on the ship under Old St Louis is so fragmented and scattered. That’s why no one has tried to build an ark-tech AI brain again. They simply don’t have the means yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...that makes a lot of sense.” Something she’s always wondered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am familiar with ark-tech in the sense that...I know it when I see it. I have worked, very minorly, on ships themselves. But it wasn’t my area of expertise, and most of what I know is how it was patterned off of indogene biology and brain structure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what other crimes would you like to lay at the late Nicolette Riordan’s feet?” A touch sarcastically. “She can’t defend herself, so why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh looks at her for a long moment. “I have no reason to lie to you. Not with this. If I wanted your approval or that second date or even for you to like me, a lie would have been easier. Smarter. What I need, what this town needs, is for you to trust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many times have we screwed things up because we won’t talk to one another? Then it becomes us versus them, and let’s be honest that’s when we all lose! We lost to the E-Rep for that reason. And the E-Rep is nothing compared to what’s facing us now. We have the V.C. on one side, and the Omec on the other. Divided loyalties and priorities could be the end of us all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...that’s a fair point.” Tightly. “Do you trust me, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve delivered myself into your hands,” Meh replied with a shrug. “If you tell Nolan to arrest me, he will. If you bring me up in front of a judge and jury to ask if I killed Nicolette Riordan, I will confess to the crime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Feeling like she’s asking that a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because its the truth and I’m done with the lies. They haven’t helped, and they frequently make things worse. Also, something about my child being in the town makes me want to be a better person. Who knew.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...ok.” A deep breath. “I believe you. Nicolette Riordan was an indogene in hiding who nearly destroyed the town she practically built with her bare hands.” Sniffing, trying to keep the tears back. “Ah, sorry, I just...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I know she was like family to you.” Looking away, down at the floor, offering a handkerchief. Amanda takes it, and chuckles through her tears. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With as much as you’ve flirted, I honestly expected you to go for the hug.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’ve never been much of one for hugs. I never seemed to get the timing right on them.” Looking a little embarrassed. “They also...mean something different to indogenes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Looking embarrassed herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s...not what you think.” Clearing her throat. “Most indogenes wear high-necked clothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve noticed that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After the Omec created our race, some of our kind became too...independent. The solution was a control stem, a device inserted in one’s neck to keep you calm and docile and...unable to disobey. Their favorite way to do so was to embrace their ‘pet’ in a hug, and then slide it into the back of their exposed neck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben hated hugs too. I always wondered why.” Realization dawning. “Caz’s and Lio’s neck coverings.” Two of her girls, at the NeedWant, who are indogenes. They wear chainmail like jewelry </span>
  <em>
    <span>constantly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, covering their neck and upper shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I helped make those.” A little proudly. “And now you know why indogene’s don’t usually hug other species.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not unless they really, really trust them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not unless there is trust on both sides.” Gentle correction. “We don’t trust people who don’t trust us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda considers that, then walks to Meh with her arms open, stopping just short of entering her personal space. “I trust you.” waiting. “Do you trust me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc looks at her a minute, considering. Then she slowly opens her arm for an embrace as well. “I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda’s a strong, practiced hugger. Doc is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And it makes Amanda wonder just how out of practice Doc is with any physical affection of any kind, and that makes a little sad. That she didn’t notice. Or that no one bothered to ask. Amanda also purposefully went low, her hands resting on Doc’s lower back. That means Docs are up around shoulders and neck. They fit together surprisingly well. Before she can follow that train of thought too far, she gently let go. Doc quickly did as well, and her face looks a little greyer than usual. It occurs to Amanda...how do indogene blush? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for telling me what I wanted to know,” sincere, Amanda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if it wasn’t to your liking.” Genuine, Meh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The truth usually isn’t. But I’d still rather have the truth.” Nodding to herself. “I should go. Early day tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Doc.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Amanda.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Berlin dragged Kat away from the window as Amanda opened the door, hiding behind a few bins. They waited until she was gone to come out, both grinning widely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...do you think...” Suggestive look. Kat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet. That was a friendly hug. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm, long</span>
  </em>
  <span> friendly hug. But still friendly.” Berlin, thoughtful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has she been with other women before, or...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so eager to hook Doc Yewll up with Amanda? You seem strangely invested in this for a stranger who might leave ‘any day now’. Or at least that’s what you keep telling me whenever you ask if I want to spend the night with you. That it might be my last chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s not many indogene’s left. So we’re all sort of like family.” Fudging the details a little. “I just want her to be happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the Mayor makes her happy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes.” Wide smile. “Very happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Considering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...want to come in?” Smiling wider. “I might be leaving soon, you know...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not tonight.” Kiss on the cheek. “With Nolan and Irisa gone, I have work to do. But thanks for a fun evening. And putting up with my strangeness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Old earth movies are interesting, not strange. I really enjoyed myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. See you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow then.” Kat has warm fuzzies!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh takes the morning off to go shopping, Kat minds the clinic. Datak comes by, and has Kat rewrap his bandages. He gets a good sniff of her at some point, and starts to wonder. Meh comes back before he goes, he asks to speak with her in private. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just have one question,” he said as he leaned back in his seat. “How the hell do you have a daughter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...damned Casti noses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So she is your daughter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...where has she been all this time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With her adopted family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And not with you because...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know she existed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I find that hard to believe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I find it hard to believe that despite all the evidence to the contrary, you still insist you are more clever than all the women in your life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get enough shtako about women’s rights from my wife, don’t you start too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, pal, gender equality is what makes the world go ‘round. It's the one area Castis are still living in the dark ages.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t about me. It's about you, and the daughter you supposedly didn’t know you had.” Touching his chest. “She’s a very capable doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” A touch proudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her looks must be from her father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her other parent, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t going to make this easy, are you?” Sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, she just got here a few weeks ago. We’re still getting used to each other. She probably won’t stay very long. She has a life somewhere else she needs to get back to eventually, she...just wanted to find me and see who I was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about her...other parent?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dead, since before the arkfall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Well, good luck. Children are certainly an...eye opening experience..” Standing slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Datak?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’m glad you aren’t dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too, old friend.” Patting Meh on the shoulder. “I’ll see myself out.” She snorts, and watches him go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh gets an emergency call from Datak that night. She answers it, telling him if he got his bandages wet in another damned bath he could wait until tomorrow for fresh ones. He tells her Alak’s baby has been returned to them, and they want her to look him over immediately. She immediately throws a few things in a bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kat, are you awake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Is there an emergency.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, some good news for once. Want to visit a baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a cold night, but they both bundled up and walked to the Hollows. No one bothered them, as the Doc was well-known on the streets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Datak greets them at the door, and ushers them in hurriedly. Meh asks for a table, and Datak shows her one where she can set up her work. Its a portable scanner that she unrolls, then covers with a soft blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s see him.” Holding her hands out to Stahma. Stahma hesitates. “I’m not going to steal him. But I do need to hold him if I’m going to examine him properly. He won’t leave your sight, and you can stay for everything I plan to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh, takes the baby, who immediately babbles at her and reaches for her nose. “Oh, a charmer are you?” she asked as she laid him gently on the blanket covered scanner. “Kat, start the screen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, chubs, hold still for a minute.” Moving her hand clear. “Weight and length?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it. Both are fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Breathing? O2 saturation? Heartbeat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All good. Do I need to write this down or...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The machine keeps a record. I’ll transfer everything over into the young man’s file when we get back.” To Datak. “What’s his name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...we don’t know.” Clearing his throat. “The Lawkeeper found him with his other grandmother. She tried to kill him, to hide where the baby was. Thankfully, he outsmarted her, and brought the child to us.” More quietly. “There is no sign yet of Alak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’m sorry.” To the baby. “We’ll stick with chubs, then, as it certainly applies.” She goes through a routine series of checks. Finally, gets to the not fun part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want the good news or the bad news?” she asked as she lifted the baby to hand back to his grandparents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s bad news?” Stahma, shocked. “Is he dying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No more than anyone else.” Shaking her head. “Immunizations. He hasn’t had any yet that I can tell. Which means he’s at risk for several nasty bugs that like to roam the Hollows.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Castithans don’t-” Stahma, forced smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not fully Castithan, though” Meh, overriding her easily. “And humans most definitely are.” Seriously. “I can arrange for a battery of shots tomorrow, but he’ll need to do several for the next few weeks. This is serious, Datak. You need to be very careful about who he comes in contact with until we know he’s protected.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Meh. You could be saving his life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it's what I do.” To Stahma. “Favi Stahma.” To the baby. “Favi Chubs. Good night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the way back to the clinic. “I’ve been thinking,” Meh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About a certain blonde mayor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, about how who you mother is shouldn’t be a secret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Carefully putting an arm around her like she’s seen Nolan do for Irisa. “I...am proud of you. I’m proud to be your mother, though I really can’t take credit for anything beyond your existence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would appreciate it if you didn’t shout the news from the rooftops....but you can tell whoever you want. Its fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who knows?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amanda and Datak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You told Datak? I thought you said he was a snake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is a snake, but he smelled it on us. Bloody Casti nose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does he know your smell so well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We spent some time in prison together. It was a miserable couple of months. Everyone smells after a few weeks of not bathing, and we stayed together as we were generally unpopular in a crowd we were both responsible for putting behind bars in one way or another.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really going to have to start filling in more of the last 17 years at some point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah...but not tonight. Let’s go home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So arm in arm, they do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Datak is at the clinic before it's even properly open with Stahma and the baby. Meh is as gentle as she can be, but Chubs still fusses getting his shots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep an eye out for fevers, redness, swelling or shortness of breath,” she told them as she handed the crying infant back to his grandfather. “If you’re worried, bring him back or call me. I did the best I could to tailor them to his mixed heritage, but I can’t make promises. Mixed children like him are still rare, and there isn’t much information available on what does and doesn’t work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We understand.” Putting a hand on her arm. “Thank you, Meh. You have no idea what this means to us. To me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh glances at Kat, who is making faces at Favi Chubs who is now smiling at her. “...I might.” Clearing her throat. “If he handles these, we’ll do the next set in a few days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. We’ll make sure he does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat and Meh head to the market for a few things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While they’re there, Amanda does her broadcast. Meh smiles to herself while listening to it. Amand is a good Mayor. Then the arch explodes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone is frozen, and the 3d image of the Beast, Rahm Tak, appears. He spouts off for a bit. After Nolan finally finds and destroys the remote video projector, Kat says, “He’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. I didn’t expect someone raised in V.C. territory to believe that, but I’m glad you do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not sure he is V.C.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he is. He’s spouting their rhetoric and at the head of their army.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That isn't V.C. rhetoric. Or at least not anymore. Things are changing in the south, for the better.” Meh snorts. “I know it's hard to believe, but there's a lot of Votans as sick of war as you are. Peace is what’s best for everyone, including the V.C., and as thick-headed as we can be I think others are finally starting to realize it as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...is Chancellor Hegovar still head of the council?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, he was beaten in the last election.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then maybe there is hope for the V.C. after all. But Rahm Tak is their current representative in the area, and he is quite firmly in the camp of ‘death to all humans’. Regardless of what’s being debated in the Chambers of Justice, that’s all the people of this town care about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...that’s fair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now let’s scoot. There’s no way we’re lucky enough that no one was hit by that debris. There’s going to be wounded, and we need to be ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda helps for a while with the wounded, then gets a call from Nolan. Goes to meet him. Meh is too busy to care one way or the other. The body count is two dead, nine injured. One lost a limb, and will need a few days to recuperate. The rest are taken care of immediately, and sent home. When Amanda comes back, bag slung over her shoulder for a trip, Meh is down to the most minor of those injured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda explains what's going on. “Do you have any special requests? Things we need that they would keep stocked?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make a list. But if you aren't taking Irisa or Berlin I think you should take Kat with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Nolan, who just walked in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She can drive, do life-saving field surgery and will be able to identify what we could use without having to read labels. She's also good with computers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sold.” Nolan turns to go. “Pack a bag, we leave in ten.” Kat hurries away. “By the way, Doc, if you have time could you look in on Berlin and Irisa later? Make sure neither one is dead and the bruises aren't serious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I can do that.” Nolan leaves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We'll bring her back safe.” Amanda, more quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s a big girl, she can take care of herself. But...thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you able to save Jack’s leg?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. He’ll be staying here for a few days. If you happen upon a good replacement, it wouldn't be a bad idea to grab it. We can worry about fit later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll add it to the list.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be careful.” To Kat, as she comes back with her own bag. “And keep an eye on these two. They like throwing themselves in harm's way for some reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will.” A brief hug. Amanda notices Meh still doesn't look comfortable with it. So it's not just her. “Try not to miss me too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...same.” It's awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Amanda puts a hand on Kat. “Let's go before Nolan leaves us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My first big adventure in Defiance. Is there a club? Do you have tshirts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>888888</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amanda, want to drive first? I’ve hardly slept since Irisa and I left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. You're in shotgun, Kat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” They settle in. Amanda waits until they're out of town to start talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” she said once Nolan was snoring in the back. “You found your mom. What's the next step?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean... you have an adopted family, right? So are you going to stay here or go back or...what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I don't know yet.” Touching something inside her collar. “This wasn't anything like I thought it would be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you think?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That she would have a family. Maybe another wife. In a bigger city than this doing incredible things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She has done incredible things. She's been a huge part of this community for over a decade.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to hear about some of them, if you don't mind. She doesn't like talking about herself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Thinking. Goes through the last round of the Irathian blood flu. The battle against the Volge. Mining accidents. Solutions she's found for people. Letting her pay be a flat rate instead of charging each patient individually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She sounds pretty important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is pretty important.” More quietly to herself. “I guess we forget that sometimes, though.” Changing the subject. “So... you still haven't told me what you’re going to do next.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a job offer waiting for me down south,” Kat admitted with a shrug. “Specifically working on vaccines for some of the new diseases that's cropped up now that our combined germs have had a few generations to intermix.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long will they wait?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as I want. It's not arrogance to say I'm one of a kind, the only other indogene they want more than me is my mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...are you here to make the offer?” Suspicious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Firm. “I wouldn't take her from Defiance for anything. Besides, long before I came to town she's been turning down offers from everyone. From the V.C. to the E-Rep and everything in between, she's in high demand. Even the Van Bach group tried to court her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I didn't realize that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, she doesn't like to talk about herself.” Clearing her throat. “I'm here for at least awhile. I’ve actually learned a lot just watching her work. She's bending the bounds of what I would say is possible with her limited, outdated equipment almost every single day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makes you wonder what she could do in a proper hospital.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has she talked about Lev at all?” Quickly adding, “I’m not asking for details, but in your place I would be curious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. But she did show me some pictures.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She has pictures?” Surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah... it's not what you think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently it never is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of the upgrades she has is a visual and auditory recorder. So she.... plugged in and pulled up some memories for me to see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...she can do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Standard upgrade for any indogene who works in research of any kind. I have it too. Being able to playback the video or audio of an experiment on demand can be the difference between a breakthrough and a dud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Surprised. “What other...upgrades does she have?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but probably most of the standard ones.” Shrugging. “Inertial dampeners for rock-steady hands in your wrists and palms. Visual filters that allows you to see in different types of lighting environments. Expanded memory capacity. Extra support through the spine for long hours of bending over a desk or work table. She definitely has the upgraded intake and outflow system. She eats like a bird. Probably left over from when they came on the arks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Intake and outflow?” Curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her gastrointestinal tract was rerouted and upgraded to be hyper-efficient. Meaning there is very little waste because nothing is put to waste. And indogene bodies being as specialized as they are, there is very little our bodies can’t absorb in some form or fashion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...oh.” Thinking. “Is there an upgrade for not needing to sleep? Because I swear, before she was...injured, I never saw her actually asleep or resting. And I’ve come to see her more than once in the middle of the night with emergencies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s just an indogene thing. We were created on the Omec sleep pattern, which means we really only need one decent night of sleep every three days. If we’re getting at least four hours, we can go weeks without a proper 8 hour cycle. Of course, we tend to get rather cranky after a while, but it is doable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long can you stay awake?” Curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two to two in a half days.” Shrugging. “That does make the assumption that you weren’t already exhausted beforehand. And it can leave you with a nasty headache for a few days afterwards, so I don’t recommend it for kicks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I would guess not.That makes me tired just thinking about it.” Yawning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nolan sits up with a snort. “Wha-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey sleeping beauty,” Kat said as she turned around as though looking for something. “Where’s all the wood?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wood?” Still half-asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From all the logs you were sawing back there. You were going at it pretty hard there for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...sorry?” Rubbing his face. “Amanda, need a break?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you awake enough to drive?” Glancing at him in the rearview mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing at the gauges. “We’ll want to top off the gas tank here in a bit. I’ll keep going until then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Stretching. “Talk about anything interesting while I was out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just about how awesome my mom is,” Kat replied mildly. Something about the tilt of her head reminds Amanda of Doc when she’s about to be particularly ornery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Does Amanda know your mother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As a matter of fact she does.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm. Small world, huh?” Still not quite awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat grins. “Small world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda hides a smile. She’s so Doc’s daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her and Nolan switch out. Amanda doesn’t snore, but she does fall asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Nolan said when the silence began to stretch too long. “Who's your mom, and how does Amanda know her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her name's Meh Yewll, and she's the Doctor in Defiance. Maybe you’ve seen her around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nu-uh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cross my heart, hope to die. Stick a needle in your eye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's the ironic tilt of her brows and tone that drives it home. “...yep, you're her kid. Where’ve you been?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With my other family, finishing up my schooling. I’ve technically been a practicing doctor for only a year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. And then you...came to visit your mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, something like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She's never mentioned you before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She didn't know about me before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nolan stays quiet for a long time. “It's an indogene thing, isn't it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Well, I...hope she was what you were hoping for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She's better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Considering pause. “...good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I met your daughter. She seems nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, she's a good kid.” Glancing at Kat. “...if you haven't read the book, please don't. It's shtako.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven't. I did get an earful from Berlin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Lower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And, if it helps, Doc set the record straight. It was horrible, but not her fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...thanks.” Clearing his throat. “I do want to talk to you about what we're walking into. It's a military bunker, and it could be protected somehow. I need to know that you understand how to follow orders and stay in line.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most of my training has been with teams of doctors,” she replied calmly. “I know how to follow the leader.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, that's one thing you don't have in common with your mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you say that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mom seems to see herself as against the world. On no one’s side but her own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She trusted you enough to hide behind you when the Omec wanted her skin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...true.” Thinking. “Also, that whole night now makes more sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She's right you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t trust the Omec.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They're definitely a little out there. Even for Votans.” Shrugging. “Let's just focus on ousting the V.C. first. Without weapons, we’re sitting ducks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you destroyed the net cutter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ll find another way in. And we need to be ready when we do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence for a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't like killing.” Kat, softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I don't think anyone sane does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>8888</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat follows them into the barn. She laughs when Amanda says she killed and ate romance. Nolan's head aches, he pushes Kat and Amanda off. Opens the door to reveal -Biomen! Nolan and Amanda try to arm themselves. Kat gets excited. Kat tries to ask questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No questions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they get to Niles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Niles?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nuts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More biomen!” Kat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat is into biomen because she sees them as cousins. She keeps ignoring the conversation to ask George questions. Finally to Niles, “Can he sit too? I’m getting a crick in my neck trying to look up at him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He isn't a pet.” Niles, a little annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he isn't! But he defers to you, and I didn't want to cause any problems.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your interest in George?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She explains the above. George is interested. Niles grudgingly gives in. When George mentions his dog, Kat asks him about it. Niles leaves her to it in exasperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Niles grants their request for guns, Kat stays out of the talk with Nolan and Amanda. She's still talking to George. George asks if he can go with her. Niles allows it. When they trap Nolan, George asks Kat not to struggle. He doesn't want to hurt her. Kat doesn't, but asks what he's doing. What Niles told him to, of course. She asks what he wants to do. He seems confused. She explains how indogenes were made to be slaves, but broke free to rule themselves. Why can't George make decisions for himself? Because Niles is smarter. Being smarter doesn't make you right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scene in the cage plays out the same with Samir and Nolan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda shoots Niles like before, but Kat 'plugs him in’ to herself, keeping his heart beating. It's a new indogene upgrade, but untested on humans. George demands to know what's going on. Kat insists they tell him the truth. Kat tops it off with, “now you have to decide what to do.” On a limited time frame, the boys and George help everyone escape. Load a few handy crates into the roller, and hope for the best. George and the boys go their own way, at a run. It's time for them to make their own choices. Goodbye, cousin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat unplugs herself from Niles twitching body about a mile out. The entire site is soon gone. Kat is not well afterwards. “Not meant to do that with humans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stop for gas. Nolan passes out. It's not a good drive back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>88888</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Irisa passes out. Berlin leaves her. Meh comes by later looking for her. “Where’s Irisa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell if I know.” Progress? Not really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh looks for Irisa, finds her, uses other people to get her back to the clinic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>88888</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Nolan is dragged in by Amanda and Samir, Meh asks where Kat is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the car. She's ok. Is that...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Irisa. She's....wait.” The machines start to beep. “They're stabilizing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arktech blah blah blah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat is helped in by Berlin who saw her struggling to stand from the car. While tests are running, Meh looks her over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this what happens when you look after someone?” To Amanda, who is hovering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She saved our lives”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving Kat a small smile. “That’s my girl. She’s right, she’ll be fine, but the shakes will probably last a while. A day or two even.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On to more Arktech blah blah blah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like Bluetooth?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're adorable.” Meh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat in indojisnen. “You're transparent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh glares at her. “But sure, let's call it Bluetooth for the brain.” Finish out the scene. Meh needs to do surgery. Samir is too inexperienced, and Kat can’t even hold a razor scalpel without dropping it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Omec stuff. On the way over, Amanda thanks Doc. “Don’t thank me yet, it might not work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s better than doing nothing at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc calls Amanda Mandy and mentions foreplay while baiting Kindzi. Amanda files that away for later. Surgery begins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(JUST REALIZED: apparently there are a few weeks between the skinning incident and now? That is currently not reflected in this timeline and needs to be adjusted at some point.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is...at least somewhat successful. Irisa and Nolan will live to fight (each other and everyone else) another day. They both wake up afterwards, and after some final tests Meh releases them to go home if they want. Berlin takes them home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda finds herself in the clinic, most everyone gone and entirely drained. She’s surprised when Meh is suddenly there, taking her arms and guiding her into a chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s good,” Doc said as she settled her in place, and Amanda realizes she’s been talking for a while. “When was the last time you ate? Or slept?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...” Things are starting to fuzz out around the edges. “Stay put.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh leaves, and Amanda closes her eyes. She opens them to a plate of stew and a hot drink being set down in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eat and drink,” Meh said as she sat nearby with Kat. “And if you can’t, I’ll help you when I’m done with her.” Amanda has to focus for a moment before she realizes Meh is feeding Kat as Kat’s shaking hands won’t let her handle the spoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no,” she managed as she reached for her implements. “I can do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner is eaten in silence. The food tastes amazing, and before her stomach is half-full exhaustion hits Amanda like a truck. She manages to finish the bowl before she falls over in it snoring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Doc said, suddenly there beside her again. “Let’s get you up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to sleep.” Helping her stand. “C’mon, legs. You’re not that heavy, but I’m also not that strong. Help me out a little here.” Amanda makes it to the bed. “Shoes on or off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can-” Meh doesn’t even have to try to smack her hands away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me.” Amanda’s shoes are off, and Meh helps her settle in under the blankets. “Don’t drool on my pillow. I don’t care how pretty you are, I will get annoyed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda doesn’t reply, she’s already asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, Amanda wakes up wondering where she is. The pillow smells familiar. Not bad, but...odd. Different. Alien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc. She’s in Doc’s bed. Sits up quickly, looking around. Doc isn’t there, and by the bedding hasn’t come to sleep yet. It's nighttime now, and there’s a faint glow under the light into the surgery. She would stay, but nature’s call is in full swing. She staggers out of bed, and opens the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh looks up from several scans and some scattered papers. “Didn’t expect to see you up before morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to, uh...” Pointing to her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right there.” Amanda’s never been in the bathroom before. It's small, but clean. She takes care of business, and comes back out to find Doc’s laid out the curry pow from the other night. Her stomach growls audibly at just the sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really should...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit down and eat. Kat told me she spilled the beans about my stomach. So I’ll just tell you: I won’t be able to finish it before it goes bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Kat?” But she’s already sitting down at the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t like curry. Almost enough to make me disavow her, but given how useful she’s been I decided to be lenient.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Between mouthfuls. “What are you working on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh puts a cup of hot tea in front of her. “Just my final notes on the earlier procedure. Nolan and Irisa stopped by for a bit, and seemed less than pleased to be alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they appreciate your help, Doc.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m less certain.” Shrugging. “The important bit you should know too, though. I couldn’t remove it, so I fixed it. Strengthened the signal. They can’t get too far apart, or they’ll both die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there a way to fix it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not one I know of. I have a few feelers I can put out on the message relays, but there’s no guarantee that even if anyone has an idea that we’ll hear about it in a timely manner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they’re alright. They’re not going to die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as they obey the guidelines I set out, the arktech will not be what kills them, no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” Putting all the paperwork away. “So, what’s eating you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Mouth full.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Normally, I know, I’m not the one you talk to about these things,” Meh went on mildly. “But Nolan and Irisa will probably sleep for several hours, Berlin is pissed as hell that Irisia isn’t dead yet, and Kat is resting upstairs. (Meh cleans out her workroom up there, and makes a space for Kat there when she refuses to leave. It's a more private space.)”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She did kill Tommy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw what was controlling her. Irisia didn’t have a chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess not.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s wrong?” Refilling both their cups as she settles into her own seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I killed Niles.” Meh already knows that Pottinger was the one Kat was hooked to because of a deadman switch hooked to a singularity bomb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He won’t be missed.” Catching Amanda’s eye. “The man was not right in the head, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me that before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because, the first time we met he cut off my finger for no other reason than he needed to access my safe and didn’t feel like asking. After that, I was rather scared of the man. I’m not like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not brave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Me. Brave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. You. The one who stands toe to toe with Omecs that could tear your pretty little head off in a wink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t? ‘Mandy and I have a bet-?’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s just a defense-mechanism. I can’t bare my fangs, so I bring on the sass. It means nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t scared of them at first, but I am now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Beauty and brains is always better than just beauty.” Taking a drink. “I’m sorry it was you, but I’m not sorry he’s dead. He deserved it, but I’m sorry it had to be you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda leans over onto Doc as she starts to cry. Doc awkwardly pats her, then hands her a clean hankie from her sleeve. Slowly the story all comes out. Meh already knows most of it, she did share the EGO device link with her and Pottinger, but she keeps that to herself. When she finishes, the Doctor takes the safe approach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That explains a few things. Like why he was so obsessed with you.” Trying to ignore how good her companion feels pressed against her arm and shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I didn’t see it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all do it. Believe lies because it's easier than the truth. Pretend there’s things we don’t see. You get a lot of practice at it in Defiance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a good town with good people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh gives Amanda a long, sideways look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are good people here,” Amanda insists. “Like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head. “I’m not good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are. You stayed when I asked you to. You gave up a strip of your skin to save Kat. You’ve saved countless lives on your operating table, including mine. I know we don’t always see eye to eye, but...you are a good person, Doc.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m skilled,” Meh replied quietly. “Very knowledgeable. Sometimes sentimental. And far too easily swayed by a pair of legs sporting a long braid, but none of those things make me good. I have as much blood on my hands as anyone in this town, and more than most.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Losing patients happens to every doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I’m talking about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...it doesn't matter. I have to believe that. That no matter who you are or what you’ve done, you can still be good.” Tilting her head slightly. “Besides, I thought you were easily swayed by a pair of legs with a long braid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm. Don’t start flirting back, legs.” Standing up after gently pushing Amanda away. “Lies don’t suit you.” Taking her cup to be refilled. She misses Amanda’s blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blurted out. “Kat told me you showed her what Lev looked like. And how you did it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So she told me. We caught up while you were sleeping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it's not too much to ask, can I see Kenya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...yeah, I can do that.” Moves to get a cord and plug, and a tablet. She searches along the edge of her ear, then traces something Amanda can’t see to about an inch back. Then she takes the plug, and shoves it into place through her skin. Winces. Then flexes her tongue like something tastes wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Amanda said quickly, her mouth dropped open in shock. “I didn’t realize...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It just stings a little at first. I’m fine.” Picking up the tablet. It now shows a familiar indogene woman. “It’s my own fault, I keep letting the skin grow back over it by not using it enough. Just a minute, and I’ll-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stopping Doc with a hand on her wrist. “That’s Lev, right? She looks the same as the picture.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously out of my league but sometimes you get lucky.” Softer than Amanda is used to hearing her speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I-?” Gently pulling away from Amanda’s touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tablet stuff. Images of Kenya start coming up. With Amanda. With Hunter Bell. With her girls. Sometimes alone. Amanda soaks up her sister’s smile, and smiles back. Eventually, she hands it back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anytime.” Pulls out the plug, and makes another face. She gets up to put everything away, and silver blood drips from the spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doc, you’re-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. Indogene’s clot quick.” Amanda takes the handkerchief Doc handed her and follows her to press it to the spot. Meh makes another face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t had my hardware properly serviced in about a decade. It's got a few kinks, as a result. So when I used that port, all I can taste is metal for the next few hours.” Takes a drink from the mug she’s still carrying, and immediately spits it back out. “Nope, that was worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should have said-” They’re shifting as they talk, and now Amanda is standing in front of her, her hand still holding the cloth to Meh’s head behind one ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a big deal.” Meh, trying to play it cool. She sets her mug aside and puts her hand over Amanda’s to pull it away. “It’s already stopped, s-” Amanda is kissing her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she finally pulls away. “Better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not sure?” Uncertain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, its better. But why am I am getting kissed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re kind and you care and...” Smiling slyly. “Anyone who could bag Lev </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> have something excellent going for them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is true.” Hovering on kissing again, pulling Amanda closer. “Though, you’re probably tired...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t feel like sleeping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, neither do I.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Meh wakes up to find Amanda desperately trying to wiggle into her clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. Never actually had someone try to run away after-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an emergency.” Buckling on her belt. “Stahma and Datak are on the run.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Getting up, sees Amanda watching. “Focus, legs.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, like you’re one to talk.” Putting on her shirt. “Alak is back, he escaped from Rahm Tak. And ratted out his parents as V.C. spies. They blew up the arch, destroyed our guns...they’ve been reporting our every move.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“....I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know about this?” Suspicious.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no.” Looking strange. “...if Datak is on the run, he’s probably coming here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, when Pottinger wanted my head on a pike to cover his own evil plots, he did the same favor for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully. “You can’t help him Meh. Not after this.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t catch him, either. And not just because he’d gut me like a fish.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you trust him?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Beggars can’t be choosers. And at the time...there was literally no one else.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Surprised when Amanda bends over and kisses her. “I’m glad I do now. Can we...figure out the rest later?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that.” Amanda smiles, and runs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At the Sheriff's office, Nolan spots Amanda and gets started. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Berlin. “Where the hell have you been? You weren’t answering your hailer.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in your bed, I checked.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then Amand asks about the arms dealer. She also sets Berlin to watch Doc Yewll. “I have a feeling Datak is going to see her before he goes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Berlin presses again for where she’s been, and Amanda says nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Doc and Datak’s conversation is mostly the same. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh.” Datak sneaking in. “I need your help getting out of town.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hoped you washed your hands. It's flu season.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ever heard of the term "high maintenance"? You should get it tattooed on your forehead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you going to insult me or help me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“First one, then the other.” Handing him the wad of cash she won from the NeedWant “Here, it should help you with your cause.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Meh.” Datak checking the windows. “You should come with us.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why not? You don't owe this town any loyalty. Amanda is going to end up with trigger-happy Nolan, and neither of them trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“They probably shouldn’t.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why is this even a conversation?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> I've had some time to think about it, And Amanda doesn't make the same distinctions that you and I do. To her, all lives are equally valuable.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, she's such a sweet girl. Perhaps you should build a statue in her honor.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't help it, it's the damn braid.” Tossing him something. “Keys to my roller.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t going to drive us to the net?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t.” Pulling out a pen. “But I can give you this. It will mimic the effects of the Rona virus. Homer’s at the gate today, and it's what killed his brother. He’ll let you right through.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Will it be unpleasant?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Extremely.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“As needs must...thank you, my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And he’s gone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda stumbles into Meh’s clinic a few hours later, dropped up by Berlin. Nolan right on her heels.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy Christmas, what happened to you?” Meh, unusually unnerved at getting a patient. Berlin doesn’t say anything, and watches as Meh fusses over Amanda. Kat sticking her head in distracts her, she sees the shakes are almost gone. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stahma happened to me,” Amanda replied, wincing as the blood was wiped from her face. “Ah...she got me here too.” A small slice on her side.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold this to it.” A wad of dressing. Amanda does. Meh completes some scans. “A minor concussion. You’re staying put tonight. Let’s get that slice closed up.” Eases her back, pulls up her shirt and coat to get at the wound. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan comes over just as Meh’s wrapping things up. “I’ll make sure she gets home safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m keeping her overnight. She took a hard hit to the head. Multiple ones, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Nolan.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You hate this bed. You said it's an awful place to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have another bed.” Meh, flatly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never offered me another bed when I’ve stayed over. Or Irisa.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because she’s prettier and has nothing to do with the fact that you’ve both threatened me bodily harm more than once.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“To bed for you.” Meh. “You’re punch-drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll need you both in the morning, Doc. To...”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Giving him a sober look. “We’ll be there.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Amanda, I’m just a chirp away-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Doc’ll look after me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” He leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant it. You need to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to talk to you first.” Pulling a stack of scrip from her pocket. “Did you think I wouldn’t recognize the receipt wrapped around the bills?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was more hoping you would never see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me he took it under duress.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it make you feel better?” More quietly. “I owed a debt. I paid it. But I didn’t go with him, and if I see Stahma again I’m going to have a very hard time not slapping her.” As an afterthought. “She would probably also gut me like a fish if I did. Friggin Castis.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda can’t help cracking a smile. “Well, what would you like me to do with it now?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it? Donate it to a worthy cause? Throw it away? I gave it away, not expecting to see it back. That’s how giving works. And since he caught, and you confiscated it, it's yours to do with as you please.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda hands it to her. “Buy more medicine and supplies for people who can’t afford it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Assuming they make it in past the Beast, I will.” Tucking the proffered stack of scrip away. “I do want to tell you...Kat and I looked at the crates you got from Arrowhead Station today.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me there were weapons.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Some specialized medical equipment and radio equipment. That’s it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...Shtako.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. But now you really do need to sleep.” Ushering her to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Would I be welcome after helping your mortal enemy?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kiss. “Let me this clean up. I’ll be there soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda is already asleep when Meh gets there, but the morning starts off with a nice surprise. Duties cut things short, and they keep their hands to themselves on the way to the meeting. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Datak is found guilty, sentenced to die in three days.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda ends up spending the next few nights with Meh. She shows up later, after everyone is gone for the day, and leaves super early. No one has noticed yet because they’re all too busy with their own nonsense. Nolan has guns to play with!! Kat knows (of course) but keeps it to herself. Has started her own project, and frequently works through most of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Berlin goes to tell Kat what Conrad said after spending the night with him. Short talk. Kat walks in hopeful, leaves angry. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda grants Datak’s request. Datak gets a whiff of Meh on her. Comments, “Well, that makes more sense now.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. Just a thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda bugs Berlin about Conrad, partially to distract her from asking where the hell Amanda keeps disappearing to. Berlin brings up leaving, Amanda gets upset. She tells Nolan, he isn’t happy either.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Berlin tries to say goodbye to Kat again, runs into Meh first. Meh asks her to take Kat with her. Kat wasn’t raised in war and death, and Meh doesn’t want her to be. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You stayed when Amanda asked you to.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have my reasons.” Looking uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll ask Connie.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda drops in to visit Nolan training the troops, takes Irisa aside after she melts down. ‘Tommy! Tommy!’ We get to see that small moment. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Berlin finds Kat working on the medical and audio equipment, makes the offers. Kat gets pissed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I’m running away like you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother’s the one that asked me to take you with me! Ask her!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing important work blah blah blah.” Berlin storms off and leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Meh checking over Datak.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, congratulations. You’re officially healthy enough to execute.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed the vote to convict me was unanimous.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t have changed the outcome, and I still have to keep living in this town after you’re gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I respect your pragmatism. And the desire to stay in the Mayor’s good graces and bed.” Quirked look. “I smelled you on her. And-” Taking a deep breath. “Yes, that is her on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...yes, there is that.” He laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good for you. I wish you the best with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am going to miss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Meh attends the start of the execution. She tries not to get jealous of Amanda standing with Nolan on the other side. She sees Kat approach them, and then follow her out of the square. She follows too. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They go to the clinic, Meh walks in to hear Kat tell Nolan and Amanda she thinks she can remove the ‘brain bluetooth’ from him and Irisa. Amanda turns to Meh for confirmation, Meh shrugs. Kat shows them what she’s built. Medical sciency stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda to Meh. “Will it work?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It should. Is this all the equipment...?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Switching to Indojense. “Which you would know if you weren’t spending all your spare minutes chupping the mayor.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Meh pauses, and gives her daughter a look. Amanda and Nolan trade glances. Neither speaks indojense.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In indojisnen. “If you have any respect for the Mayor, you’ll keep that to yourself. Nolan was a past lover of hers, she will probably want to tell him in her own time.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you care about her so much, why didn’t you try to get her to leave, too?” Meh pauses again in her inspection of the equipment. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we need to come back later?” Nolan.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Meh looks at her daughter, then at Amanda. “Alright, best get it out of the way. Kat is mad because I asked Berlin to take Kat with her. I know she’s a good doctor, but call me crazy for not wanting to put my daughter in danger. I want us to win, yes, but no matter how it happens, it's going to be bloody. I just wanted her to be safe. Apparently that, and the fact that she thinks I’m misusing my time, makes me the worst parent ever. Go figure.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Misusing your time?” Nolan, suspicious.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I found a lover. Timing isn’t great, I know, but what can I say? I just can’t keep my hands off them. Which means I’ve had less time to devote to saving the town than usual. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” He clearly doesn’t believe her. “I need to talk to Irisa. When can we do this?” To Meh.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Meh looks at Kat. “Well?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren't going to take over from here?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is your rodeo, kitten. You did the work, you call the shots. Including whether or not you want my help.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. We need Samir too.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Best find him, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan. “We’ll get him and Irisa.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How long do we need to prep?” Meh.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“An hour tops.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“See you in an hour, then.” Catches Amanda’s eye, slight smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan is already at the door and misses it. “We’ll be here.” Outside, Amanda hurries to match his long stride. “I don’t like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Doc is hiding something. I mean, she’s always hiding something, but right now secrets are the last thing we need.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t believe her?” Surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” Shaking his head. “Doc’s a good doctor, but I can’t imagine </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanting to take her as a lover. You’d have to be beyond desperate...it’s probably like chupping a dead fish. Shtako, the fish might be a better lay.” Laughing by the end, realizing he lost Amanda. She’s a few steps behind, glaring at him. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m her lover. She was trying to protect me. And out of the two of you, a couple of your drunken performances come much closer to ‘dead fish’ status than any of hers.” Crossing her arms. “You know what, you go get Irisa, and I’ll get Samir. See you back at the office.” She goes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan stares after her. “Oh...sthak.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After her finds Irisa. “What are you upset about? Worried I’ll still leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I swallowed my foot with Amanda. Not sure she’s going to forgive me for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?” Surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know Amanda and Doc were hooking up?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean...?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Wow.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I may have implied something...unkind about Doc.” Irisa gives him a look. “I said chupping a dead fish would be a better lay than Doc. I didn’t know the one chupping Doc was Amanda before I said that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...you’re not coming back from that one.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the vote of confidence, kiddo.” Rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If it were anyone but Amanda, they’d have slapped you. I’m actually surprised she didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was out of reach.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Thinking. “I’m not that surprised, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve heard the way Doc talks to Amanda. And about Amanda.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...she’s been into her. This whole time.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shtako.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Meh and Kat sort out a few things while the others are gone. Kat doesn’t have a problem with Amanda, promises to be nicer. Meh apologizes for how she went about things.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan and Irisa get back first. They start the prep for surgery. Doc catches Nolan watching her. “Something on my face?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It's nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda and Samir walk in. Amanda is still scowling. Doc glances at Nolan in time to see him look away. Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda sits in the front waiting area, out of the way. Doc goes out to her. Quietly. “I didn’t actually expect you to tell him. That wasn’t my-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Strained smile. “I just...lost my temper with him. Sorry.” Thinking suddenly. “I didn’t even think to ask if you were ok with me-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk afterwards.” Amanda.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to talk to Nolan now.” Amanda is surprised. “We’re going to be messing with their brains. Short of going to a major city hospital, we have the best combination of skills and equipment you could hope for. There’s still no guarantee.” Amanda hesitates. “I know you. You will let guilt eat you alive if something happens to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...yeah, alright.” She follows Meh in. Meh joins Samir and Keh, Amanda goes to stand between the pair.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You two ready?” she asked them, trying to ignore the liens and sensors already on them both.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Irisa said with a grin. “I’m done with ‘bluetooth brain’.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha.” Taking their hands. “You’re going to be alright, ok? Both of you.” Catching Nolan’s eye. “I mean it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He gives her fingers a gentle squeeze. “We’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Irisa, tight smile. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, because I’m not ready to lose either one of you again. Not today.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kat. “We’re ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kat is over Irisa and Meh is over Nolan. Samir is handling the instruments and the ‘tuner’ a way to control the arktech using radio waves. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck.” Amanda, leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They put the patients under and get to work. Amanda can hear murmured voices and quiet beeps and clicks, but that’s all. In the end, it's three hours gone before Amanda gets word. All is well. She had to leave to run the town. She immediately heads to the Doctor’s office. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Irisa and Nolan are sitting up and talking quietly while Samir and Meh back up the equipment. Kat is doing scans. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Amanda. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A total success,” Kat replied, smiling broadly. “Some food and a good night’s rest and they’ll be good as new.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t that be nice?” Nolan, touching his forehead. Kat slaps his hand away. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave it alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so your mother.” Muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, a person who actually wants to be like their parent.” Irisa.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, kiddo. So...do I need to scrape up some scrip?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m just glad to have my mind to myself again.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, kiddo.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda works her way around to Meh. “You must be proud.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” Shrugging. “I mean, the brilliance clearly comes from me, but...” watching Kat finish up. “She did good.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I do good?” Samir, hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you didn’t ruin anything...”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Doc.” Amanda.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t a nanobrain surgeon yet, slick, but you might get there someday. Until then you make a handy assistant.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” He smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I forget anything?” Kat to Meh.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nolan, are you going to drink tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Give him two of the green pills, for in the morning. Puking puts pressure on your head, and you might reopen the incision. Try to get those down first thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it, Doc.” Pocketing the pills. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Awkward silence. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m starving.” Kat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Irisa.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go get food.” Nolan, getting up. “Samir, you in?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I should-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Go,” Meh said, giving a little shove towards the trio. “I’ve got it handled.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But I-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go.” Nolan takes a hold of his shirt, grabs his jacket from the wall, and pulls him out. Kat and Irisa follow. Amanda starts to speak and Meh holds up a hand. A moment later Kat walks back in, quickly removing her apron and scrubs. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I just...I’m good now. Bye!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, that wasn’t obvious at all.” Meh, removing her own coveralls.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we have some decisions to make.” Amanda.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That or they’re going to be made for us. No one in that group can keep a secret for long.” Dryly. “Except Kat.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to have this conversation.” Amanda.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Meaning?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Meaning...I don’t know. Does it matter if we define this?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if it matters to you.” Doc.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t making this easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not good at relationships. I might have started the flirting with Lev, but then she chased me down and made me stay. She knew what she wanted, and while I did love her it was because of her that we became a couple and not a fling.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying you don’t want to try?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m saying...I don’t know how to try. And I’m probably going to make a mess of things. A lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then how about we start here?” Taking Meh’s hand and linking their arms together. “Let’s go to dinner at the NeedWant. I have some pull with the lady who runs things there, so we can get a quiet table in the back. Then we can stay in my rooms tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Meh smiles, just a little bit. “You’re not worried about being seen with me? I’m not a very popular person in town, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m rather hoping we are, and that they’ll be jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of me? Oh, they are definitely going to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant of me.” Leaning in. “Because clearly, if you can bag me...you’ve got something excellent going on. And they should be very jealous of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I like this plan. Just a minute.” Pulling out her hailer, she calls Kat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, mom?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on call tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will you be home?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Got it. Don’t forget we have post-op in the morning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“See you then, Doc.” Doc hangs up. “After you, legs.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you call me that. My legs aren’t that long.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but they are </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span> near perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...are you sure you need dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I could skip straight to dessert.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Tucking their arms together. “Because I’m in the mood for something sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your lips are the sweetest thing there is.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda’s heart skips a beat. “...been working on your poetry?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Might be.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They walk a little faster.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Insert dinner with Irisa, Samir, Nolan and kat. Samir tries to flirt with Kat and fails. Kat tries to flirt with Irisa and fails. Nolan wonders where it all went wrong. Then goes and finds someone to satisfy his own needs for the night, which isn’t too hard given his heroic like status in town. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Late that night, snuggled in a bed Meh can’t help but notice is nicer than hers, she asks the question that’s bugging her. “So...what about Nolan?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Nolan?” Amanda counters sleepily, tracing patterns on the indogene’s shoulder with one fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I need to be worried about him swooping in and stealing you away?” Meeting Amanda’s gaze. “I know you still care about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Amanda admitted as she brought her wandering fingers over to brush the faint edge of Meh’s ear. “But if it makes you feel any better, I wasn’t thinking about him before you brought him up, and even now that you have all I’ve got my mind is how many ways you’ve made my legs go numb in the best way possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know a few others.” Thoughtful.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure my heart could take another round with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I’m a doctor.” Grins.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan comes in around lunchtime to see Amanda. “Well, I just wasn’t paying attention, was I?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda looks up from her work. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You tend to be a little more relaxed when you’re...happy,” the ex-soldier replied with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean getting laid.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...yeah.” Grinning. “Today I can see it all over your face. Which probably means its been there for awhile, I just didn’t notice. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. How was your post-op.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, everything looks great. Can I...take you to lunch at the NeedWant?” Realizing how that sounds. “Just as friends. I...I want to talk to you. But that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure Doc won’t mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Talking is fine.” Keeping her hands to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” The insurgents come in, capture Amanda and Nolan. Talk to the General, it ends in a shootout. A little while after the dust clears, Doc and Kat show up. Doc catches Amanda’s eye, and the Mayor mouths ‘I’m fine’. Meh nods.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, kitten, now it's time for one of the less fun jobs. Coroner.” Kat is staring at one woman. “I know her. I spent a few hours with her once.” Paler than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard when its people we know. If this is too much...”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m fine. We know how they died, so what’s our job?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Clean them up, and give them to their families. If they don’t have any, we see they’re laid to rest with respect and care.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>During this, Nolan is talking to Tex (indogene spy). Kat walks up, and asks if either one of them was hurt. Nope. Shakes Tex’s hand, pauses, then moves on.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After Nolan leaves Tex, Meh stops him. “Thank you for saving Amanda.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, always.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kat comes up to Meh next. “Can you spot a disguised indogene?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The human who helped stop the soldiers? I shook his hand. It felt...wrong. Plastiderm wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Meh gets to Amanda, the militia has already been dispersed. Amanda isn’t sure, but decides to trust Meh. They need to catch one of them, if it is a spy, and Kat volunteers. She has an idea. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It starts with Nolan giving orders, Amanda arguing she wants the tunnel sealed instead. Kat breaks in, loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, who is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who what is?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s injured and hiding it? This isn’t time to play heor. I saw the blood, and the person you borrowed a coat from wants it back. Now fess up and get proper treatment. There’s no need for anyone to pretend they’re a hero today.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Looking at his troops. “Who is it?” no one answers. “C’mon, guys, we don’t have time for this. If you’re injured, step forward. Today, you’re a liability we can’t afford.” No one does. “Fine. Doc, check ‘em all. Tex, c’mere.” Nolan distracts Tex by helping him convince Amanda that going down the tunnel is the right way to do things. Doc managed to sneak a scan on Tex, confirming he’s an indogene. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kat nods to Nolan. Nolan draws on Tex.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, wait, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t move. Don’t move or I swear I’ll put one right between your eyes. Doc, you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The spy dives, Nolan shoots. He doesn’t miss.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After the dust settles, Nolan is pissed. They go with Amanda’s plan, collapse the tunnel and smoke out the rest of the spies. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Half the group gets caught in an ambush (someone running from the ‘vc’ injured, they let him close, he drops a grenade suicide run.) Not everyone dies, but there are some serious injuries. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Doc and Kat are very busy that day. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan won’t stop beating himself up about it later. They got him hook, line and sinker and if not for Kat they would have walked into what was likely an even worse trap. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alak and Irisa are two of the worst injured, hit by shrapnel. Doc is seeing to their wounds when Amanda busts in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We've got trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What is it?” Nolan </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Rahm Tak is setting up camp right outside the stasis nets.” Amanda.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's trying to squeeze us.” Nolan. “It's a blockade.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've got an idea.” Meh.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak.” Nolan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If it works, it's a surefire way to destroy Rahm and his army.” Meh pauses. “But there's a catch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?” Amanda</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It's a suicide mission.” Meh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Still listening.” Nolan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“A stasis net is comprised of tenser particles.” Meh in full lecture mode. “When chained together, they're stable and can form an impenetrable barrier. If you use a device to reverse the electromagnetic charge, the tenser particles unhook and explode.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Same principle used in the net cutter.” Nolan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Gold star for cowboy guy.” Meh, surprised. “Rahm Tak has done us an enormous favor by setting up his camp next to a gigantic bomb. If we can contain and focus the force of the explosion say, using a localized singularity field, then-” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We can blow him to hell.” Amanda</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>And you get a sticker that says "teacher's pet.” Winking. “See me after class. I can throw together a targeting device. It's small, so I can surgically implant it into the volunteer's forearm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Into my forearm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It's nonmetallic, and it will be invisible to the scanners.” Ignoring Nolan.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So whoever it is-” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Me.” Nolan</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“-will talk their way into Rahm Tak's camp, and when you're dead center, I'll blow the nets remotely. Bye-bye, Rahm Tak. Bye-bye, Army.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And bye-bye, Nolan.” Nolan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Unacceptable.” Amanda</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's necessary.” Nolan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No.” Amanda. “I'm not letting you throw your life away. If this plan fails, I need you alive to decide whatever plan B is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There is no plan B.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There's always a plan B.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s right.” Meh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You know, put the gizmo in my arm.” Amanda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No.” Nolan.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell no!” Meh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes. If it fails, I become a martyr. You can use it to bring humans and Votans together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That's the most ridiculous idea-” Nolan</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, how can you possibly-” Meh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I'm not arguing about this.” Amanda, trying to outstubborn them both.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, if we’re playing who can be stupider today, I’ll just put it in my own damn arm.” Walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Meh, you can’t do that.” Amanda</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Doc, this town needs you.” Nolan</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you two are allowed to play martyr but I’m not invited? That’s not very nice.” Still moving away from them, pulling out stuff. “Besides, I have a replacement. She’s young, but she’s a damn fine doctor. You two can’t say that.” Turning to face them both. “Now, either let me get on with my work or help me find someone who is actually expendable </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> capable of getting the bomb to the center of Rahm-Tak’s camp.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You guys are ignoring the obvious.” Alak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You should be resting.” Doc, still assembling things on a tray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Rahm Tak knows we're desperate. He's expecting a trick. The minute he sees either of you coming, he'll have a sniper pick you off from half a mile away.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And who do you think can get close enough?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Only one person I know of.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Meh looks over Alak again. To the side, everything is waiting for Datak’s arrival.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you and your father don’t get along,” she said as she finished up. “And I even understand why, but if you don’t want to see him I can give you something to put you to sleep while he’s here. Just for an hour or two.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t I just...leave for awhile?” Looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If I know Amanda, she’s probably using the fact that the V.C. injured you to help motivate his decision. Which is a smart move. He’s going to want to see that you’re alright for himself before he blows himself to bits.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...yeah, put me to sleep.” Clearing his throat. “Thanks, Doc.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime.” Injecting something in his IV drip. “And lights out in three, two, and- gone.” Looking up and seeing Irisa still standing there. “I told you, you’re free to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m staying with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s how it is. Does your father know?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not his business.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Like that’s ever stopped him before.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...true.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not mine either, though, so...” Pointing to a chair. “Just stay out of the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it, Doc.” Half-smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda watched Meh work over Datak’s arm, wrestling with triumph and guilt as the key to a bomb that could save thousands of lives was hidden in the crafty Castithan’s arm. He spoke softly to Meh, and every once in a while the Doctor would crack a faint smile at something he said. She wondered what it was, and tried not to be angry that the man responsible for her sister’s death could make her...lover smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The final wires were connected, and Doc closed up the wound as neatly as a dressmaker's seam. “You’re all set.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said, catching the Doctor’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “You’ll keep an eye on Alak and Luke...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I can.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It should be quick. You won’t feel a thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Datak stands and walks over to his son for a bit, just staring at him. Finally: “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be able to particion her brain into ‘needs’ and ‘feelings’ was a gift more indogene had. The admiration and the anger and the frustration boiling beneath the surface was locked away, and Doc sat calmly behind the control of the stasis net. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s through.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Re engage the nets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A while later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s in, but I can’t be sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blow the nets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blowing the nets.” Working. “Tenser particles will hit critical mass in four minutes and counting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wall blows up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s done.” Meh, closing the laptop, turning around to face Nolan and Amanda. “He did it. We’ll have to go out to confirm, but from what came through the sensors before they fried everything and everyone is gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The crazy haint did it.” Nolan. Meh gives him a flat look. Nolan meets it just as flatly. “He did good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he did.” Meh standing. “If you’ll excuse me, I still have work to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meh-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not right now, legs. I’d rather be alone for a bit.” Quietly, then leaving without even a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nolan waits until she’s gone. “Datak was her friend.” Shrugging. “She needs time to mourn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t deserve her friendship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we did?” Giving her a look. “Look, I’m happy for you. She...really cares about you. I mean that. But we haven’t always been friends, ok? She took what she could find, it happened to be Datak Tarr. And he did right by her, even if he screwed the rest of us over royally. And that’s all I’m gonna say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...yeah, alright. Let’s go tell everyone, shall we? Free drinks at the NeedWant and we’ll see if we can drum up some food to spread around. We need to celebrate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye aye, Captain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat finds her mother with the bodies of those who died protecting Defiance. She’s washing those she hadn’t gotten to yet. It's in a building beside the clinic, half-set in the ground to help keep it cool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need a hand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They work in silence. Kat notices how her mother takes the time to do the extra things. Cleaning the hair, closing the eyes. Treating the bodies with respect and care. Sounds of cheering and celebration rise up outside. Kat looks up in their direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can go join them,” Meh said offhandedly. “We should celebrate not dying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kitten...I’m fine.” Meeting her daughter’s gaze. “You don’t have to stay for me. I need to do this because...working helps me process things. But you can go. Celebrate with your friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why was Datak Tarr important to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...that’s complicated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I expect you to keep working.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Working. “So...Datak Tarr?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...he helped me out of a tight spot. A few tight spots, actually. But we weren’t even allies until we ended up in prison together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why were you in prison?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember the E-Rep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Earth Representative. They were considered a possible threat until the fall of New York basically wiped them out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s them. They were in collusion with Nicky, the previous Mayor of Defiance, to get their hands on a weapon that would allow them to take out the V.C. Or that’s what they thought. Irisa ended up with a key stuck inside of her, and I’m the one who discovered it. What I didn’t know was that Nicky had people from E-Rep keeping an eye on her, and consequently me. After Irisa ran out of town before I attempted to extract the key from her and instead she somehow sucked the other from the room above until her back, the E-Rep captured me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A long pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it's too much to talk about....”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh looks down at the corpse she’s working on. Describe. It's a human. Eventually, she goes on. “I tried to make a deal. They threatened to kill me, torture...Black Jonah even promised to pay special attention to me. Lucky, right? Him being so popular and all.” A laugh that isn’t convincing. “They wanted the keys out of Irisa, so they could control the weapon. The one they thought could kill all the humans or all the votans on the planet in a single go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that what it did?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I didn’t know it at the time, but It was a massive terraformer. It had the ability to plant arktech in Votans, to protect them, but it couldn’t protect humans. It's not compatible with their biology, which is why we had to remove the arktech from Nolan’s brain. It was killing him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They managed to capture Irisa, by threatening any entire encampment of Irathients they found. And I was seen parading around with lots of E-Rep soldiers. Funny, no one asked if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be in the middle of a bunch of guys with guns, but suddenly I was considered a traitor. Obviously in E-Rep collusion. Anyways, I was told to get the keys out of her, by any means necessary. I tried to talk them out of what they wanted, but I had nothing to bargain with beyond ‘this isn’t right’. I figured...at least if its me, I might be able to save Irisa. Any E-Rep doctor isn’t even going to try, as her being dead will just make their lives easier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They had Black Jonah watching my every move, and apparently he was an admirer of my previous work. Gonna be honest, that made me sick. I passed Irisa a message, hoped she got it, and stalled as much as I could.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was the message?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first time I tried to remove the key, she...did something. Protected herself. About killed me, but I survived the first one. I thought going 2 for 2 wasn’t bad odds. So I told her to do it again. She did. Knocked everyone in the room out, including me. I had the sense to take cover, because I knew what was coming, so it just stunned me. Nolan came in, swept up Irisa, and ran. E-Rep came next. Someone had to take the fall. It was me. So I went to prison, for an undetermined amount of time, for crimes unspecified. And that’s how I ended up behind bars.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t anyone try to help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Datak Tarr. He was about as unpopular in prison as I was, so we frequently stayed together. He’s a fighter, I’m a thinker, in a place with no rules it's not a bad combination. After a few close calls, we were mostly left to ourselves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long were you in prison together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Several months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t your friends try to get you out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you understand, kitten. I didn’t have friends, then. Not really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because friends expect you to do things like...talk about your past, or trust them. I wasn’t very good at either one. Still aren’t, some days.” Sighing. “I thought anyone who knew the truth would either get me kicked out of Defiance or be in danger themselves. Especially after Nicky went off the rails. I didn’t trust anyone, so they didn’t trust me. Two way street, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s all your fault?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s as much my fault as it is theirs. If you want to try to assign blame.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, is that all he did? Help you out in prison?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. We tried to devise a plan to get out of prison. It failed. Got the attention of Pottinger, though. Now there was a twisted piece of work. A charmer with no scruples when it came to getting what he wanted. He offered me a way out of prison, I took it. Partially because anyone willing to remove fingers with so little provocation meant refusing would probably be my death warrant. I also figured, once I was out, maybe I could finally figure out what was going on with Irisa and that damned ship that was still hiding out under St. Louise. Knowing I wasn’t going to be a popular figure around town, I sprung Datak as part of my deal and told him his one job was to make sure I didn’t die. Have to give props where props are due: he did his job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened after that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lot of bad things. Things I helped with, because I didn’t have a choice. Things that in hindsight would have been so </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupidly</span>
  </em>
  <span> easy to avoid, just by actually talking to each other. Things that still wake me up at night, sometimes.” Shaking her head. “One good thing happened. I...finally dealt with Lev’s death. I got accidentally implanted with an EGO device, decided to keep it in for a few weeks extra just to see her face everywhere. Then I finally let her go. For good this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did Datak save your life?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pottinger did something naughty. Something...pretty horrible, actually. He needed me to do it, and it's the main reason he sprung me from prison. As a result, when it all went pear-shaped he pinned it all on me. Claimed he had no idea I was doing any of it, and set the entire town after me like rabid dogs. I went to Datak, who got Rafe to help him hide me in the mines. It was cold and miserable down there, but I was alive. He kept his word.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you survive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guessed my way to the surface. Found the alien ship that was about to end the world. Brought some stuff back with me to try and kill it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kill it... you mean the thing inside Irisa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds....”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lethal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was. Thankfully, there was another way. I went to prison for protecting her, not having to kill her later was a nice bonus.” Shaking her head again. “However...most of the drama could have been avoided if people would just friggin’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> to each other...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean like how you don’t want to talk to Amanda right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...that’s different. I know she’s happy. I’m glad she’s happy. The town is saved. One of the two people responsible for the murder of her beloved sister is dead. The fact that he was my friend means my grief is my problem. Not hers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I disagree.” Amanda, quietly from the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mey pauses. “How long have you been standing there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long enough.” Looking down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m done for the night.” Kat, packing things up. “Chirp me on the hailer if you need something.” Both women ignore her, she doesn’t mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...” Meh said nervously, as she went back to her work. “...celebration sounds like its going well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that true?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What you told Kat. Was it true?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Though knowing which part your referring to would help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any of it. All of it.” Looking away. “...I never questioned why the E-Rep put you in prison. I didn’t lose a wink of sleep over it, either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t blame you for any of that. I never have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hear the words, but I still feel like a terrible person.” Stepping closer. “There was no love lost between myself and Datak, but knowing you’re hurting because he’s dead...” Trying to hug her, Meh steps back quickly. “Oh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what you think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you didn’t just avoid my hug.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did, but it had more to do with the dead-people juices I’m covered in than anything else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get cleaned up.” Starting to put things away. “...but we do need to talk about something else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m angry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About Datak’s death?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, about your foolish attempt to turn yourself into a martyr. It does not suit you, and I am not interested in being with someone who wishes to court death. I did that once, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>broke me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I can’t do it again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I didn’t think about that at the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know this town and its people are important to you. It's one of the many things that I admire about you. But if this is going to work, how I feel or think has to factor in there somewhere, at least a little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...you’re right. It does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh finishes taking off her coveralls. “Now, please come here, because this has been a very long day and I need to hold you for awhile.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still hate him, but I’m sorry you had to kill someone you called a friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Holding on tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“War sucks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The memorial is the next day. Zero is one of the those who died in the suicide attack. Indur, in this case, does not blame Nolan directly, but still feels as though he’s lost everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda does the service, Meh tells her it was beautiful afterwards. Discussion of cross-species beliefs. Is there an afterlife or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat has been an agent for the VC from the beginning. She knows the Beast went rogue, and was given orders to help save Defiance any way possible. If she had needed to, she would have carried the bomb out herself. Her original task was her find her mother and assess if she would be willing to come back to the VC to work. She knows she won’t, and accepts that. She still dreads telling her mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Irisa and Meh look for Doc the next day due to the murder, Doc doesn’t immediately respond because she’s trying to write poetry for Amanda in english. It's...not going well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Kat examines the body instead, banters with Samir. Discovers the clone is Meh. Kat is utterly pissed, and heads out for the Omec place in the mines before they can destroy any more evidence. Samir insists on going with her, so she’s not alone. Leaves a note for Meh or whoever finds it first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nolan is on his drunken binge of the series. He trusted Tex, almost on sight. He was ready to take the aggressive stance. He’s wondering if he can be of any further use to Defiance as he is now. Hence the drinking and moping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat finds the clones, and confronts Kindzi when she is discovered. Different banter to her mother, but a similar vein. Kindzi backs her into a corner, after having incapacited Samir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, your will to live is much too strong. But beyond that...” A deep breath. “You have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mother</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The one who’s being cloned. You will accept this, or I will slaughter her as I have practiced for these last two weeks. It would be such a shame...” Stepping closer. “Show me your neck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show me your neck, or I’ll snap it and his. And then I will go do exactly as I promised.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat obeys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T’evgin discovers them as before. Kindzi has already given Kat the second control rod for her mother’s neck. T’egvin’s orders don’t counter the original order, just tell her not to draw attention to herself. He does lock Samir up for the moment and tells Kat to cover for his absence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the control rob isn’t perfect. It was meant for Meh, and therefore Kat has a plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh is just finding the note when Kat bursts in, and attacks her mother. Attempts to implant the control stem. In the middle of this, Amanda is berating Nolan for the alcohol binge. They burst in on the commotion, and he shoots Kat. Gives Meh time to yank the control stem out, then goes to work trying to save her daughter. Amanda jumps in a well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The incident spirals Nolan even further out of control, shooting someone who couldn’t even control themselves instead of finding another way? He nearly killed someone he considers an innocent by his actions. He leaves to go get even more drunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T’evgin visits Stamah at night to ask her to accompany him to Australia. Mentions he may not be welcome in town soon, due to some misunderstandings. Stamah is seriously considering it, as he does make several good points. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda, Meh, Irisa and Kat go to rescue Samir. Because someone has to, and Nolan is too far in the bottle to be of any use now. T’evgin gives them Samir back, and basically speaks to them like they’re unruly children who are being unreasonable. It's fine now, he took care of Kindzi. There will be no more incidents. And no one was hurt because indogenes are not people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda is pissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He invites her to come back the next day with however many she wishes to come to make her feel safe. He then dismisses them. Irisa is the voice of common sense and they get out of there with Samir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda calls an emergency meeting with the council, lays everything they’ve discovered from the Omec before them and try to come to a decision. The council will give T’evgin an ultimatum tomorrow. He is no longer allowed to enter the city of Defiance, and the guards will have orders to shoot on sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh and Amanda are sharing a quiet moment in her office after everyone leaves when Irisa breaks in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you heard of knocking?” Meh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nolan’s gone.” Was seen leaving town, heading for the mines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t see him...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s probably parked on the other side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you try his hailer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He left it here. I want to go look for him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take some deputies and drive back that way, but stay together. And on no account do you enter the mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Check in every 30 minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you answer?” She gets flat stares in turn. “30 minutes, got it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, we can take turns napping at my place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t argue with that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nolan wanders up to the mine, blurry drunk and certain T’evgtin is hiding something. He finds Kindzi being held captive. “Quickly, release me! It's coming!” She convinces him the monster attacking people is in the mine. He works her loose, and she knocks him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good pet. Stay here, I have work to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stamah sees Amanda in the market the next morning. Sames as TV show. Having Nolan’s hailer, she also finds Indur after he hangs himself. Meh hates suicides, especially now that she remembers Lev’s. Kat handles it. Irisa is about the climb the walls with Nolan’s disappearance, and the Council goes out to see T’evgin. He comes out to meet them. Again treats them like children. An uneasy truce is made. He does not enter the town again, he gets to keep mining the gulanite. He smiles at Amanda, and praises her for having come to her senses. She’s seething underneath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That evening, several spirit riders come into town. It's  Ryns group. They bring word of the approaching V.C. convoy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda and Meh are interrupted again, and Meh grumbles about dating a public figure. Kat bursts in that they aren’t here to attack. That’s a diplomatic envoy. The truth comes spilling out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh is genuinely furious. Kat came in, turned her world upside, and how has been lying to her the whole time. Amanda has to talk her down a bit. Irisa gets involved as well. Rynn withdraws to the NeedWant, Amanda gives them drinks on the house and sends Irisa with them with instructions. (Lower shelf drinks only, not that it should be a problem) Kat eventually susses things out. Meh and Amanda end up staying at Meh’s place as a result. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” Meh. “More optimism? You didn’t get that from me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I...” Suddenly nervous. “...I’m one of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave the jokes to me, kitten. That’s not funny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a joke.” Taking a deep breath. “The VC sent me here to find you. They figured out where you were, and thought I would have the best chances of getting close to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To recruit you. Not all the projects you and Lev were working on were for the war effort. No one’s made much progress since you left, either. They thought the chance to work with your long-lost daughter in a state of the art lab would appeal.” Meh doesn’t respond. ‘I’ve already told them it wouldn’t happen. That this is your home.” Meh still says nothing. “Well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to say something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Why are they coming? If not to finish off what the Beast started-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Beast was rogue. He had no orders to attack Defiance, and wasn’t even supposed to be in this area. The V. C. has been desperately trying to track him down for months. That he came here was purely coincidental.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was his mission supposed to be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Purely recon and information gathering. His group was supposed to be less than half of what it was when you destroyed them. He gathered up followers along the way, trained them and put weapons in their hands. By the time they met their end, the only thing they had in common with the V.C. was a name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a pretty big mouthful to swallow.” Meh, quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not lying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you’ve just been hiding things.” Dryly. “Which is totally different, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finish out later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a knock on the clinic door early in the morning. Meh leaves Amanda sleeping in her bed, and gets up to answer it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doc.” It's Alak, holding Luke. “You said it was best to bring him by early.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s today.” Meh, rubbing her face, trying to remember.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I need to come back...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no. I have it ready, it will just take a moment to set up. Besides, I should look over him while you’re here.” To Luke. “Good morning, Favi Chubs.” They walk inside. “On the table, please, I’ll be just a minute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda comes out of Meh’s room. “Meh, what’s-” Seeing Alak and Luke. “Is everything alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a scheduled check up,” Meh replied calmly. Alak is looking between them. “That I forgot about. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, I’ll wait.” Amanda settles back and watches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh rattles on to Alak about what the current shot is going to do, and what to watch out for. And what to do if it goes completely sideways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But before that,” the Doctor said as she set the loaded needle aside. “Let’s have a look at you.” Gets out a scanner, checks him over. “Favi Chubs, well done. Up another pound.” She puts it down and checks him over, testing reflexes and the like. Speaks to him like an adult. It's adorable. Amanda’s trying really hard no to smile by the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Meh settles him down, and distracts him with something sparkly. Gives the shot quick as a snake with the other hand. Luke barely even blinks. “Thatta boy. Tough like your momma.” She straightens his clothes, picks him and hands him back to Alak. “All done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Doc.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no problem. Favi Chubs, until next week.” Luke smiles at her. Meh catches Amanda watching her with her hand over her mouth. She waits until Alak is gone. “What?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re...really good with kids. I didn’t know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When they aren’t mine, yes.” Suspicious. “Unclench those ovaries, legs. Not happening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say I wanted one!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda steps closer. “For a moment, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> a moment, I thought about what it would be like to raise a kid with you. That was it, I swear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And...I miss too much sleep already as it is.” Kissing Meh. “Besides, being Mayor the whole city is kind of like my kids sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Especially in how much they like to whine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, better get a move on. V.C. arrives today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t really matter if I am, they’re still coming.” Sighing. “Kat and I will be fine. Promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's around midmorning when the VC rolls in. With Rynn’s warning, and Kat’s reassurances that it's not an attack, they’re given a warmer welcome than before. Most everyone has heard they are coming, so even Stamah is gathered with the others to see them roll in. Irisa has been appointed as Lawkeeper until Nolan comes back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Chancellor arrives, things proceed apace. Irisa is introduced as the Lawkeeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any relation to Joshua Nolan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s my father, and currently missing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to hear that. This is...” Continue on until Datak appears. Reunited with Stamah Blah blah blah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They don’t seem to know quite what to think of us, Doctor Merillion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t blame them, ma’am. The Beast did a number on this town and its inhabitants. Human and Votan alike.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, yes.” Glancing at Amanda and Doc. “...they weren’t happy when you told them who you work for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keeping your cards close to your chest is usually wise.” Meh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t sound like you entirely believe that.” The ambassador. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not happy that she lied to us. But...I can’t help being a little proud too. She helped us, and she did it without compromising her cover. It was well played.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Proud.” Realization. “Doctor Yewll. It's an honor to finally meet you. I was a fan of your work in heliotropic cell converters and self-sustaining metallabites. As of Doctor Merillion’s last report, she said we had an icicles chance in hell of convincing you to leave Defiance. Is she right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Less, actually.” Not looking at Amanda. “This is my home. You won’t convince me to leave for it for even the fanciest lab in the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So be it, then. I would like to make use of your considerable skills, though. Perhaps a student trade program? Dr. Merillion has spoken highly of your skills as a teacher...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will have to negotiate with Mayor Rosewater for my time. I work for the people of Defiance, and anything that would take away from that work would have to be approved by them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I think we can manage that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside, Amanda takes charge like in the episode. Less condemning, but still confrontational. Meh enjoys watching her stand up and do her thing. A lot would come straight from the original episode, but it is still somewhat skewed with no angry Nolan but a worried Irisa instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Insert Datak being obnoxious to Meh, and her reminding him that she’s probably his only friend in the room and should shut it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Datak gets sent away, and Amanda sends Irisa out too. She asks Doc to stay, since it's about the Omec. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does Doctor Yewll hold an official position with your government?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s our local expert on the Omec.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A wise choice. Speaking of which...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re hardly friends. We discovered the younger of the pair has murdered some of our citizens and was cloning Doctor Yewll to practice her hunting skills on. The Omec have been banned from the city, and we have guards posted around our limits at all times. They have orders to shoot on sight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I can’t say I’m surprised. Ask any Votan, bad things happen when an Omec harvester arrives in Orbit.” Shaking her head. “My people are scared, and when my people get scared they have a history of doing stupid things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like sabotaging and slaughtering an entire race?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t confirm that, but I won’t insult you by denying it either.” Sighing. “I want you to broker a sit-down between myself and their leader.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not allow them back into the city. T’evgin as good as murdered our people himself when he didn’t keep control of his daughter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can work around that. There is a fair amount of open land between here and the mines, is there not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T’evgin hates the V.C. He blames your people for the loss of the other arks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want peace with the Votanis Collective? Help me make peace with the Omec. That’s my price.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, glad to see some things haven’t changed.” Meh, in full sass mode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Solira.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, we’re the Votanis Collective. We’re going to dangle the prize of a lifetime in front of you, but in exchange you have to jump through rings of _____, swim in a swamp of _____, and escape the raging________ beast.” Shaking her head. “Before she does anything with the Omec, you should already be offering her and this city recompense for what the Beast did. Citizens slaughtered and most of them non-combatants...you might have rolled in impressively armed, but you still come before these people as beggars asking for forgiveness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doc...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, she’s right.” Thoughtful. “We do owe you, and brokering peace with the Omec shouldn’t be what decides whether or not our peoples become friends. But as she so eloquently pointed out: that’s not how our leaders like to do things.” Considering. “But there may be another way. A...pre-agreement if you will. One that gets the ball rolling at least?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like the sound of that.” Amanda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Then let’s do this. We’ll work out our pre-agreement first, and lay out the steps for what comes next. My people will spend the day finding a suitable place for a tent reception outside of town tomorrow night. We can tackle how to approach T’evgin tomorrow morning over dinner. I hope you will let me host you and a few guests in the suite you provided for our use.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who will be joining us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Merillion and Doctor Yewll, as our most informed liaison and your local expert. If you have a partner or another advisor you wish to have joins us, we can certainly squeeze a few more chairs around the table.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like to invite Lawkeeper Irisa, as she is in charge of our security during her father’s absence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. There’s a Mister or Misses Rosewater you would like to bring along?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need,” Amanda said as she stepped over to Meh and took her hand. “She’ll already be there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Solira looks surprised, then pleased. “Defiance really is a town of acceptance, isn’t it? Well, this simplifies some things. I was going to request to speak with you privately, Doctor Yewll, but if you wish your partner may stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this about Kat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amanda can stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s no easy way to say this...I am Kat’s adopted mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meh sat in the tub, suds up to her chin as she tried to mentally rearrange her world in a way that made sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her daughter was adopted by Solira _______. A Castithan. A politician. A member of the Votanis Collective. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We met purely by accident. She was separated from her school group during a tour of our government building, and wandered into my office. I was a nobody back then. We kept in touch after that, writing letters back and forth. When news of Lev’s death and your disappearance came, I stepped forward as a possible replacement parent immediately. I couldn’t imagine leaving such a bright light to languish in a group home. I was deemed acceptable, and Kat accepted my invitation to join me in my home. She has been a joy and inspiration-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The indogene jerked her eyes up, finding her girlfriend slipping beside her into the tub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she said as she scooted over to make room. “It’s not very warm anymore. I...got lost in my thoughts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Penny for them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about a kiss?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After you share them. Your kisses tend to be very....distracting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe what happened was for the best. I wouldn’t have been able to give her the same sort of life. I would have been gone more. Even before Lev died, we went months without being able to see her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised they let both of you leave her at the same time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t given a choice. The Arkfall took thousands of our best minds in a flash. That she and I had been on earth at the time was pure chance. After that loss, any indogene with our level of training was in more than high demand. Days away turned to weeks, and before we knew it we were missing enormous chunks of her life. She bore it well. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>what must be done</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But still...Silora gave her her first </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> home. Was there for her every day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened wasn’t your fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which part?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any of it. Lev killed herself, and you were hurt by it. Hurt so badly, you had to shut it away for a time. There’s no shame in that, Meh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I want to go to dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ll be sorry if you miss it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, for one thing I’m wearing a (describe her dress).”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...hm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Kat will be there. You need to do this, Meh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Sighing. “How long do we have?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About an hour, why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Catching Amanda in a tight kiss. “I need to blow off some steam.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda is in the dress, Meh is wearing a high-collared dress similar to what she usually wears. With it she has a ruffled neck-tie, and a strand of black pears. There might also be a pin on her shoulder. Amanda’s a fan. Then she notices the ear studs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How...?” Touching them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just stick-em in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Seriously?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re magnets. I had them implanted years ago. But you should have seen your face...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner is awkward and nice and full of small moments. It goes well, but there are definite moments of strain. Irisa is especially uptight, with Nolan still missing. Meh’s age comes up (How old are you? Guess. 50? Sure, let’s go with 50.) as does Kat’s. Add in stories about Kat growing up, and what she was like as an infant. This leads to more stories about Lev. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stay at Amanda’s place that night, afterwards. Amanda comments about learning so much about Lev.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never talk about her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t seem like the right thing to do. Talking about a dead wife to my new love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not at first. But...I would like to know more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it was something that was important to you. You were married. You loved your wife. It's a part of you, and I want...all of you. Even that part.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Greedy.” Poking her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Says the one who hasn’t let go of me in hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a doctor. I’m conducting a long-term experiment on the effects of cuddling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any discoveries yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only that the closer I stay, the more likely I am to get lucky multiple times in one day.”  Wandering hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow they rescue Nolan, avoid Silora being murdered, and the Omec get sent far away. In the end the VC helps stop the invasion that Kindzi tries to start, and it begins a collaboration between the two that morphs into a good thing for both sides. Nolan is still a mess for a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The End. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>